Avant de mourir, j'aimerai
by PrincessReckless
Summary: Hermione est malade depuis longtemps, mais passer sa vie à l'hôpital, elle n'en peut plus. Elle a décidé d'arrêter les traitements. Elle décide, qu'avant de mourir, il faut qu'elle fasse certaines choses. Une liste, courte, où certaines choses vont s'ajouter et devenir longue et impossible. Comme Drago, qui ne faisait pas du tout parti de sa liste... [ Résumé nul. ]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, cher(e) lecteur/trice ! :D

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon autre récit, constitué de début, j'ai finalement décidé par moi-même d'écrire la suite du début 2.

Voici son début, et très prochainement, son chapitre 2 ! ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**~ Avant de mourir, j'aimerai ~**

Combien de temps je me trouvais dans cette hôpital ? Combien de temps j'y avais passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus passer du temps à l'hôpital qu'avec mes propres amis. A quoi ça peut servir d'être branché la moitié de son temps à des machines ?

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai dix-sept ans, et ça fait dix ans ou plus, que je passe ma vie entre l'hôpital, chez moi et Poudlard.

C'est vers six ans et demi, je crois, que mes parents ont appris que j'étais malade, quelques mois après ma rentrée en école élémentaire, primaire. J'étais déjà la meilleure en classe. J'avais peut-être six ans, mais apparemment j'étais déjà stressée. On m'a donc analysée plusieurs fois, et finalement j'ai même eu ma propre chambre à l'hôpital. Je venais souvent après l'école, et j'étais branchée à des machines qui s'occupaient de mon système ou qui me rajoutait des défenses immunitaires. En dehors de l'hôpital, je devais prendre des médicaments. Apparemment ça me soignait, mais mon état empirait de jours en jours. Il s'aggrava, et je commençais même à perdre une quantité de cheveux, j'avais des troubles de sommeil, des douleurs... En bref, mon stress avait crée une maladie qui pouvait me conduire à la mort. J'ai appris que je pouvais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, d'un jour à l'autre à cause d'une information qui me pèserait trop. Pendant tout ce temps-là, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, une Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Il y a des moments, où mon degré d'anxiété avait diminué, et le docteur Lang était très heureuse. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour une longue durée...

C'est après avoir eu ma chambre à l'hôpital, que le docteur Lang avait décidé que je devais me confier à quelqu'un, confier tous mes secrets, tout mon poids à une personne. A l'époque, je ne savais pas trop. Mes parents allaient connaître toute ma vie, et me jugeraient et me regarderaient différemment. Le docteur Lang avait dit que tout cela resterait entre nous, que je pourrais décider, si elle avait une solution à me proposer, car le docteur était aussi une psychologue. Alors, je lui ai tout confié à chaque fois que je passais à l'hôpital Saint Esprit. Le docteur était devenue mon journal intime. Elle savait tout sur tout, et ne portait pas de jugement là-dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de capituler. Capituler contre tous ses médicaments, cette maladie, le stress. On était samedi soir, et chaque samedi soir, je pouvais me confier.

- Comment s'est passée ta semaine Hermione ?

- Comme d'habitude, dis-je. Elle était géniale avec mes amis, même s'il y a toujours Malefoy qui... m'insulte.

- Ce garçon t'a insultée combien de fois cette semaine ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Dans une journée ?

- Peut-être trois ou quatre fois.

- De quoi il te traite ?

- Comme d'habitude Eli' . De Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Sang-de-Bourbe... Et puis il y a aussi les sous-noms, Castor, l'amie de Pottie, la p'tite amie de Weasmoche, la p'tite amie de Pottie. Voilà, il y en a tous les jours. J'ai l'impression, qu'il en trouve un nouveau chaque jour.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il te dit ça ?

- Au départ, ça me poignait réellement. Ca me faisait réellement mal. Mais ça c'est finalement calmé. Quand il le prononce, je l'entends toujours comme une insulte, toujours aussi grave, mais ça me fait moins mal. Ca me touche, et j'ai envie de le frapper. Mais je me retiens.

- D'accord. Et est-ce que tu retiens souvent certains de tes gestes ou tes paroles ?

- Oui, je crois.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant longtemps avant qu'elle me dise qu'il fallait que j'aille me coucher. Minuit sonné bientôt.

- Il faut que tu ailles te coucher Hermione.

- Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir de toute façon. Autant de vous parlez d'un dernier sujet docteur, avouais-je.

Je l'avais appelée docteur, elle s'était donc rendue compte que ça devait être grave et s'était rassise. Mais même si je ne l'avais pas appelée docteur, elle se serait quand même assise.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai arrêter le traitement. J'aimerai arrêter de me retrouver chaque semaine à l'hôpital. Je veux tout arrêter. J'en ai marre de prendre des pilules qui ne fonctionnent pas et d'avoir une machine près de moi, une journée entière pour s'occuper de moi, de ce que mon corps n'a pas fait de la semaine.

- Hermione, tout cela sert à ce que tu guérisses et que tu évites de mourir.

- Eh bien, je veux tout arrêter. Cela fait assez longtemps que je me bats, que j'arrête de pleurnicher, d'être une enfant. S'il faut que je meurs dans quelques heures ou jours, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. J'aurai assez profité de ma vie.

- Tu me mets dans un drôle d'embarras, Hermione...

- Je ne vous demande pas de conseil docteur. Je vous avoue juste ce que je vais faire. Merci de m'avoir écouter pendant toutes ces années.

Je me levai et je quittai la pièce. Je rejoignis ma chambre d'hôpital, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac avant de sortir une feuille dans l'avant de ma poche. Je sortis aussi un stylo et je cocha la case de la première ligne.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

Je la plia, la rangea dans ma poche et je sortis ma baguette. Je me transporta devant la porte de chez moi, des Granger. Je frappa à la porte. On descendit m'ouvrir un long moment plus tard.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit, à une heure si tardive ? Tu n'es pas censée être à Saint Esprit ?

- Ils m'ont relâchée pour cette nuit, j'ai vraiment insisté pour sortir et je voulais venir... à la maison.

- Entre vite Hermione. Il fait très froid dehors. Va vite te coucher, tu dois être toute gelée, disait ma mère, en refermant la porte après que je sois rentrée.

Je monta les escaliers et je croisa mon père en même temps, il m'embrassa et remonta avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. Je tombais dans un sommeil très rapidement. Le lendemain matin, dimanche, on me prépara un festin de petit déjeuner. Je fus gâtée. Très gâtée et je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. J'ai passé le plus beau jour de ma vie avec mes parents. Nous nous sommes promener au parc, nous avons ris, nous avons fait tout ce que ferait une vraie famille qui s'entend parfaitement bien. Elle confia évidemment à ses parents comme elle les aimait, combien elle en est reconnaissante de les avoir soutenus. Elle immortalisa tout cela dans sa tête, et le soir venu, elle retourna à Poudlard.

Elle passa la soirée avec Ginny à parler, à discuter avant qu'elles ne rendent compte qu'il se faisait très tard ou plutôt que Ginny le remarque. Pour ma part, je m'en fichais, et je remarqua que cela étonna drôlement Ginny. Revenue à mon lit, je sortis ma feuille, rajoutai quelque chose et le cochai.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

Je passai une drôle de nuit à Poudlard, ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à m'endormir, croyant que j'allai peut-être mourir dans mon sommeil... L'anxiété et ma paranoïa me procuraient un " bloc " pour m'endormir. Je pensais que j'allais être en retard demain en me souvenant de mon réveil, mais aussi du premier cours de la journée, cours de potions partagés avec les Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais été en retard grâce à mon réveil. Il fallait que je profite de mes derniers instants. Alors, je désactivai mon réveil, et allumai ma lumière pour rajouter sur ma liste : _Etre en retard_ . Je me recouchai en éteignant la lumière en pensant à quelque chose de confortable. Je rejoins le paradis des rêves quelques heures après finalement.

**.**

**Point de vue omniscient**

**.**

Il était neuf heures, et la classe des Gryffondor et des Serpentards étaient déjà rangés devant les cachots. Les Gryffondor chuchotaient qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas présente, et que le professeur Rogue allait surement en profiter pour faire perdre beaucoup de points à la maison. Tous les élèves étaient angoissés. Les camarades passèrent chacun à leur tour, demander à Harry ou Ron, ou les deux, qu'est-ce qu'avait Hermione. Les deux amis ne purent répondre, vu qu'eux mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'a jamais été malade. Elle n'a jamais raté aucun cours. Et Harry se souvient de ce qu'elle avait dit, tant souvent : " Mais tu es fou Harry ! Tu ne peux pas sécher le cours de potions. Certes, c'est Rogue, mais on ne va lui faire plaisir de ne pas être présent. Et c'est important pour tes examens ! Si tu veux passer, il faut que tu es retenu des choses dans ce maudit cours. " Il passerait en fin de journée avec Ron, pour savoir pourquoi son amie était absente.

- Alors Pottie, comment ça se passe ? Pas trop stressé que Sang-de-Bourbe soit absente ? demanda une voix enjouée.

C'était bien évidemment Malefoy en compagnie de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle mais aussi de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il eut un fond sonore de rires qui accompagnèrent le rire de Malefoy.

Le cours de potion se passa terriblement mal. Les Gryffondor avaient perdu cinquante points en l'espace d'une heure.

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose, et les Gyrffondor le partageaient encore avec les Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était présente.

**.**

**Point de vue d'Hermione**

**.**

Je me suis réveillée vers neuf heures, il était déjà trop tard pour le cours de Rogue. Tant pis. Je me levai doucement et m'étirai tranquillement. Je pris tout mon temps. Une bonne douche chaude en ce mois de janvier. Sortie de ma douche, je voulus m'habiller. Je me rendis compte, que mes habits étaient... dépassés ? Je me rendis enfin compte que je ne m'habillai pas comme une vraie fille. Je ne me coiffai pas comme une vraie fille. Je ne me maquillai pas comme une vraie fille. Je n'étais pas une vraie fille. Je me négligeais. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Je pris une tenue habituelle et je me fis une queue de cheval. Ca doit pas être plus mal.

Je demanderai à midi, à Ginny de m'accompagner au Pré-au-lard à la fin des cours. En intendant, je sortis ma feuille et je rajoutai certaines choses et en cochai d'autres.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

Je le rangea précieusement dans mon jean. Je me préparai à préparer mes affaires et j'eus un petit bug... Je me décidai finalement à prendre le minimum des affaires, les affaires habituels de mes camarades, et ne prit pas avec moi tous les autres bouquins, qui faisaient que je devais toujours jeter un sort sur mon sac. Je suis sortie de ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus un exemple. Tant pis.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de classe où se trouvait le cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Et je ne m'attendai à ce qu'on me pose autant de questions de la part de mes camarades.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là l'heure précédente ?

- Hey Miss, à cause de toi on a perdu cinquante points !

- Pourquoi tu étais absente ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu ce matin ?

- Je croyais que t'étais jamais malade !

- Tu as séché ?

- Pourquoi t'étais pas là ?

Toutes ces questions rendaient Hermione folle, et elle n'a pas pu résisté à s'exprimer :

- Fermer vos gueules par Merlin.

J'avais crié. Cela a fait peut-être un écho. Ils se sont peut-être calmés. Le professeur McGonagall est venue nous voir pour nous dire qu'on pouvait entrer en classe.

C'était un cours intéressant. Tous les cours étaient intéressants pour l'ancienne Hermione. Mais ça reste dans ma nature, je ne peux me l'empêcher. Grace à ma volonté mais aussi surtout à ma culpabilité, je regagnai tous les points perdus de la maison dans le cours de Rogue. J'avais l'impression de faire cours à la place de McGonagall.

Et après nous avons eu un cours avec les Serdaigles puis les Pouffsouffles. Midi arriva finalement. On put enfin déjeuner. Je pus enfin profiter un moment partagé avec mes amis. Nous étions assis à nos places habituelles. Evidemment qu'on m'interrogea. Evidemment.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ? quémanda Ron.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas activé mon réveil.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

La discussion était close. J'avais mis sur ma liste de ne pas mentir. Je continuerais. J'entamais avec Ginny.

- Ginny, cette après-midi, tu m'accompagnes au Pré-au-lard, s'il te plait ? l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire.

- Tu veux aller au Pré-au-lard, répéta Ginny, surprise.

- Oui.

- Mais évidemment que je t'accompagne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire là-bas ?

- Je ne sais... Je veux faire du shopping.

Les trois amis me regardèrent avec des gros yeux. Ils crurent que je ne l'avais pas remarqués parce que j'étais en train de manger, mais j'avais pu les apercevoir.

- Tu finis les cours à quelle heure, demandais-je.

- Quinze heures.

- Très bien, moi aussi. On se rejoint dans mes appartements, dis-je en me levant et quittant la pièce.

Je montai justement à mes appartements pour échanger mes affaires et à attendre Ehe, une Serdaigle.

**.**

**Point de vue omniscient**

**.**

A la table des Gryffondors, il restait Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Elle est vraiment étrange, déclara Harry.

- Depuis dimanche soir, ajouta Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle a, interrogea le roux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondirent en même temps le brun et la rousse.

Il eut un blanc dans la table, jusqu'à que Cho Chang arriva.

- Vous avez vu Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle vient juste de partir, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît qu'elle donne ses devoirs ou vend, je m'en souviens plus trop.

Et la chinoise s'en alla puisqu'elle n'avait pas obtenu l'information qu'elle souhaitait. Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent de déjeuner, même Ron.

- Alors, là, je crois que quelqu'un a pris l'apparence d'Hermione, dit Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma Harry.

L'après-midi, ils eurent un cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Hermione était bien présente à ce cours. Les deux meilleurs amis, ne posèrent pas de questions à propos des soit disant devoirs qu'elle vendait.

Comme d'habitude, Neville provoquait des catastrophes, ce qui faisait rire toute la classe, sauf le professeur en question et Hermione. Elle trouvait ce genre de " choses " négligeant, futiles, même si Neville était un très bon ami. Tout le monde remarqua qu'Hermione avait changé.

Elle s'enfuit très rapidement quand la sonnerie sonna.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione, déclara Ron.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle, juste qu'un évènement l'a perturbée, répondit Harry.

- Reste à savoir quoi.

- On lui demandera ce soir. On aura une conversation sérieuse.

- Très sérieuse, précisa Ron, qui lui aussi était devenu sérieux comme Harry, comme cette affaire louche.

Ils fixèrent la sortie, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils préfèrent écouter des chuchotements.

- Quel devoir tu as eu ? demanda une voix.

- Celle de métamorphose, à vingt gallions. Et toi ?

- Celui d'histoire de la magie, le prochain, vingt-cing gallions.

- Les enchères ont été rudes, mais on pourra les copier, et regagner notre monnaie.

- Ouais. C'est vraiment étrange que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de nature radine fasse ça.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la discussion des deux élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier, demanda Harry. Racontez-nous tout.

**~ o O o ~**

La Gryffondor avait en effet rejoint très vite son appartement. Elle devait changer son sac de cours, pour un autre sac. Elle y mit de l'argent, des gallions. C'est fou comme ses devoirs se vendaient si bien. Elle les avait tous copiés, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre du temps, alors, elle avait lancé un sort de recopiage.

Elle avait écrit qu'elle ne devait plus faire ses devoirs, mais... Hermione avait achevé tous ses devoirs, tous, sans exception. Même ceux en avancent. Elle était donc en avance pour deux mois. Elle rit, seule.

- Pourquoi tu ris, demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Pour tous les devoirs que j'ai faits en avance, avoua Hermione.

- T'as finis de te préparer ?

- Oui. On peut y aller, Ginny.

- Ok'.

- Tu as la carte du Maraudeur ?

- Oui.

Les deux amies sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte que quelqu'un avait entendu la conversation...

Quand elles arrivèrent au troisième étage, elles trouvèrent la statue. Elles activèrent facilement le passage secret en dessous de la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Elles descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans un couloir étroit. Hermione et Ginny allumèrent leur baguette d'un " Lumos ". Après un petit moment, très court, elles se retrouvèrent chez Honeydukes, la confiserie. Elles se faufilèrent rapidement dans le magasin, se faisant passer pour des clientes, firent un petit tour avant de sortir du magasin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna la rousse.

- Du shopping.

- Du shopping ? répéta Ginny. Sérieusement ?

- Evidemment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Raconte-moi... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, objecta Ginny.

- Oui, je le sais Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler à ce sujet. Peut-être un autre jour...

- D'accord. Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi en particulier ?

- Peut-être ma coupe de cheveux.

- Très bon choix. Sans vouloir te critiquer Hermione, tu en as réellement besoin. Bon, tu me suis ?

- Oui, sourit Hermione même si elle venait de se faire critiquer et qu'elle savait que c'était vrai.

Ginny l'emmena chez Coupe & Maquillage . Hermione s'installa, et une coiffeuse arriva.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, ce sera pour quelle coupe ?

- Euh... balbutia Hermione.

- J'aimerai que mon amie ait une coupe qui la rendrait plus féminine, vous voyez ? Qu'on montre son vrai " visage ", sa véritable beauté. Je veux que vous fassiez le maximum, pour rendre mon amie, sexy.

Ginny insista sur le dernier mot à la coiffeuse, qui comprit très bien et avec un grand sourire. Hermione était troublée.

- Sexy ? Comment ça ? Pas à ce point là, s'écria Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard... La coiffeuse lava tout d'abord ses cheveux. Elle y mit des tas de substances, de potions et de crèmes, et la Rouge Or faisait les gros yeux à son amie, qui ne l'a remarqué pas, puisqu'elle lisait un magazine sur les dernières coupes tendances chez les sorciers et sorcières. Ensuite, la coiffeuse passa au séchage. Les boucles d'Hermione se rebouclèrent instantanément, mais elles étaient plus... comment dire ou appeler cela ? Repassées ? Non, elles étaient magnifiques, et ressemblaient à ceux d'une princesse. Les cheveux d'Hermione avaient retrouvé la vie. Voilà, ils étaient en vie maintenant. La coiffeuse appela Ginny.

- Que pensez-vous ?

- Wow. Je pense que c'est un très bon départ. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de talent, mais que vous n'avez pas encore montré votre réel talent, et la vraie splendeur de mon amie.

La coiffeuse sourit, et remit Hermione à sa place. Elle lissa ses cheveux, les coupa à certains endroits de sorte à former un dégradé léger. Ensuite, elle les boucla légèrement.

- Wouah... Waouh, waouh ! Vous avez fait un très bon boulot !

- Merci beaucoup, dit la coiffeuse.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était époustouflée, tout comme tout le monde.

- Nous n'avons pas finit mademoiselle, dit la coiffeuse. Vous allez passer chez la maquilleuse.

Et bien, la boutique était drôlement sympa, avait pensé Hermione.

La coiffeuse chercha des produits et les empila. Puis, dans un sac, elle les rangea, et tendit le sac à Hermione.

- Vos cheveux sont particuliers, mademoiselle, je dois l'avouer. Vous avez surement remarqué tous les produits que j'ai utilisés. Si vous voulez gardez les mêmes soins pour vos cheveux, pour qu'ils ne se dégradent jamais, voici les produits. C'est pour une durée de six mois, à mon avis.

- Super, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

C'est en prenant le sac et en le rangeant dans le sien, qu'elle se rendit compte que six mois... C'était beaucoup, et qu'elle ne vivrait surement pas autant.

- Bon, on passe au maquillage Hermione, objecta Ginny.

Elles passèrent dans le salon suivant où une maquilleuse l'attendait.

- Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle curieusement et avec un grand sourire professionnel.

- Mon amie a besoin d'un bon tutoriel de maquillage, simple, efficace, et qui irait parfaitement avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, sans exagérer la superficialité, raconta Ginny.

Hermione était étonnée que son amie sache autant de chose. Autant de chose, qu'elle voudrait voir sur Hermione. Elle la fixa pendant un petit moment.

- Ca fait longtemps que je souhaite que tu me demandes ça, alors... Tu vois, s'expliqua la rousse.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui ton souhait se réalise.

La maquilleuse maquilla Hermione, et lui donna aussi des produits. A la fin, Hermione régla l'addition.

Elles allèrent dans un autre magasin. Un magasin de vêtements gigantesques où on pouvait trouver de tout.

- Bon, on devrait plutôt choisir des habits de ce genre-là, déclara Ginny en prenant l'habit et le mettant devant le buste d'Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi ? Prends tous les vêtements que tu juges qui m'iront bien. Je les essayerai.

- C'est vrai, demanda Ginny les yeux pétillants.

- Oui. Je t'attends devant une cabine d'essayage, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que sa meilleure amie avait disparue. Elle trouva une cabine et attendit. Elle vit des vêtements poser sur la porte et les essaya tour à tour. Ils étaient vraiment... scandaleux pour l'ancienne Hermione. Mais mettait parfaitement ses courbes et son physique en avant. La Rouge et Or plus jeune, réclama par des coups sur la porte qu'Hermione sorte pour voir. Et Hermione sortit évidemment, il eut un petit défilé. Quelques heures plus tard, on fit le tri final. Il y avait une nouvelle garde robe entière pour Hermione. Cela faisait le double de la garde robe actuelle d'Hermione. La caissière a été sympathique, et a réduit la somme totale du prix de tous les achats d'Hermione.

- Et si on prenait une Bièraubeurre maintenant, proposa Hermione avec un très grand sourire. C'est moi qui offre.

- Géniale ! Mais dis-moi Hermione... Ou as-tu eu toute cette argent ?

- Il y a une partie de mes économies, mais le reste, c'est grâce aux enchères.

- Aux enchères de quoi ?

- De mes devoirs.

Hermione se dirigea vers les Trois Balais et Ginny courut un instant avant de pouvoir la rejoindre, tellement elle était sous le choque.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux rien me dire ?

- Je te dirais en temps voulu. Avec Harry et Ron en même temps. J'aimerai vous l'annoncer en même temps, mais aussi quand je serai prête. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous serez les premiers à qui je vous l'annoncerai. Enfin, du moins de l'école.

- D'accord.

Ginny n'insista pas, elle savait que ça avait l'air grave. Mais son amie allait lui avouer, un moment où à un autre.

Elles entrèrent dans le pub - auberge, et commandèrent une Bièraubeurre chacune. Et après, elles revinrent sur leurs pas, et prirent le passage secret avant de retrouver Poudlard.

Hermione entra dans ses appartements pour enfin se reposer et elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous devons discuter Miss Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attends.

- D'accord. Est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui.

Hermione ouvrit sa chambre et posa son sac, et sortit. Elle vit son homologue, Drago Malefoy la fixait. Il la regardait de la tête au pied avant de la regarder dans ses yeux avec une expression malfoyenne. C'est lui qui l'avait dénoncée. C'est lui, elle en était sûre en voyant son sourire au coin. Il les avait entendues. Ginny et elle, étaient prises. Elle sortit de ses appartements, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall et s'en allèrent tout droit vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Arriver, dans le bureau, le professeur Dumbledore l'accueillit.

- Miss Granger, nous vous attendions.

Elle vit sur le canapé une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bruns. C'était le docteur Lang.

- Mais que faites-vous là, docteur Lang ?

- Nous devons discuter, Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, invita Dumbledore.

- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez convoquée car j'ai enfreint une des règles du règlement... Et que Malefoy m'ait dénoncée.

- Nous n'allons pas vous punir Miss Granger, déclara McGonagall. Il vous a peut-être dénoncé, mais nous comprenons un peu pourquoi vous faites tout cela.

- Et pourquoi, demanda Hermione avec un ton assez froid.

- Calmez-vous Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi...

Il eut un petit silence, Hermione s'assit finalement sur le canapé mais loin de Madame Lang. Elle coupa le silence :

- Mais pourquoi vous avez invité mon docteur ? quémanda la Rouge et Or.

- Ecoute Hermione, je t'ai beaucoup écoutée, mais tu n'as jamais su que j'étais moi aussi une sorcière.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ? ! répéta Hermione surprise. Oh...

- Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu arrêtes le traitement.

- Mais j'en ai marre. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est quand on a passé plus de dix ans sous des traitements. On veut vivre, mais ça s'aggrave... On veut vivre, mais on ne peut pas vivre tout le temps des traitements. J'ai profité de ma vie. J'en ai assez fait. Je veux vivre en paix, maintenant. Je veux profiter des dernières secondes, jours. Semaines, si j'ai de la chance. Je suis désolée, mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais vous laisser.

Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau.

- J'ai essayé au moins, souffla le docteur Lang. J'espère juste qu'elle va se décompresser maintenant.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va le faire Elizabeth.

- J'espère professeur Dumbledore.

**~ o O o ~**

Hermione retourna à ses appartements, avec un moral à zéro. Quand elle passa la porte de ses appartements, elle put enfin glisser une larme. Elle se laissa aller, et en glissa d'autres. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment et s'effondra contre la porte.

- Allons, allons, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu pleures parce que tu as eus seulement quelques heures de retenue ou autres.

- Merde... Va... Va te faire voir Malefoy.

Elle se releva rapidement et alla se réconforter dans son lit.

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'heure d'aller dîner Granger ! Et puis Weaslette a dû avoir le même sort que toi.

A cette réflexion, Hermione donna un coup de poing sur son lit. Elle continua à pleurer, et son maquillage s'étala facilement. Elle allait mourir... Elle devait mourir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

- Vu comment tu chiales, tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir, tu vas rigoler, s'esclaffa le Serpentard. Bon j'y vais. On se dit à toute, Miss-je-pleure-pour-un-rien.

Elle continua à pleurer. Combien d'heures allaient-elles encore vivre ? Pourquoi elle comptait ? Elle tenait tant que ça à mourir. A vivre ? Qui pleurerait. Personne. Hermione s'arrêta sur ce mot. Elle prit un bon bain chaud pour se calmer. Elle y resta pendant un long moment, même si elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'habilla avec ces nouveaux habits. Un haut à manches longues avec un léger décolleté, blanc, et un slim bleu clair avec une paire de ballerines bleue claires aussi.

Le dîner était passé. Elle quitta sa chambre pour le salon et s'installa sur le canapé rouge vert, devant la cheminée. Elle admira le feu.

- Alors t'as arrêté de chialer ?

Elle ne quitta pas son regard du feu. Mais elle se mit à penser, que Malefoy était vraiment rusé. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Du moins, peut-être qu'elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux pendant un moment.

- Alors, sanctionner pour combien de temps, et Gryffondor a perdu combien de points ?

Elle ne répondit pas à Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle l'ignore sinon elle connaissait la tournure que ça allait prendre. Elle avait mis qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses gestes. Peut-être autant en profiter ? Non, zen Hermione.

- Allez, raconte, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil sur la droite d'Hermione.

Elle quitta le feu, pour le regarder, puis se leva et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre mais il tint son poignée.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, ordonna la brune d'un ton très froid, plus froid que celui de son collègue.

- Oh non. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

Il se leva et fit face devant la brunette.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te dire quoi que ce soit, articula-t-elle.

- Et moi, j'ai envie de savoir. Allez, dis-moi. Combien ?

- Combien quoi ?

- Combien Gryffondor a perdu, combien de temps tu vas passer en retenue, demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Rien. Rien, Malefoy. Tu m'as peut-être dénoncée, mais je n'ai rien eu. Maintenant, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu serres un peu trop fort.

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu pleurais à ton retour ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Oh si. Raconte.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de te le raconter, et puis, de toute façon, tu l'apprendras très vite, déclara Hermione.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de se laisser tomber à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ?

Avec son autre main, elle toucha où se trouvait son coeur, sa poitrine. Elle respira un grand coup, la douleur s'était calmée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? !

- Rien, souffla-t-elle.

Il avait lâché sa main, et Hermione put enfin retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra de nouveau contre une porte, la sienne. Elle regardait l'état de sa chambre. Son lit rempli de maquillage, son sol rempli de ses cheveux qui tombaient en masse, et maintenant cette douleur qu'elle avait eu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ça ne sera surement pas la dernière.

- Granger, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy. Je te dirais rien.

- Allez Granger !

- Depuis quand, tu insistes tant ? Je croyais que j'étais une honte pour les sorciers, que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et maintenant, tu as aussi dit que j'étais une Miss-je-pleure-pour-un-rien ?

Elle avait utilisé les insultes citées par son ennemi pour pouvoir le faire fuir. Elle espérait qu'il partirait, mais un Malefoy est tenace, une vraie tête de mule.

- Ouais, mais je disais ça pour rire ! se défend-t-il.

- Menteur, s'écria-t-elle.

- Un Malefoy ne ment jamais !

- Tu parles ! Menteur, répéta-t-elle.

- J'utilisais juste ses expressions pour te taquiner ! Toi, Pottie, Weasmoche, Weslette... Tu vois le genre !

- Non ! Dégage Malefoy, maintenant. Je veux me reposer. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec toi tant que j'en ai...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle en avait trop dit. Trop dit, c'était peu.

- Tant que ? Tant que quoi ? Tant que tu sois en vie, dit-il en riant.

Elle se leva, et alla se coucher, sans se changer. Tant pis. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, mais avant, elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur sa porte. Malefoy ne va pas la dérangeant en défonçant sa porte s'il a l'idée en tête. Elle sortit finalement son bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon dans son sac, mais aussi un stylo, et cocha.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_ Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_**V** Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_**V** S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_**V** Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

Elle rangea le papier sous son coussin, éteignit la lumière et referma ses yeux. Mais les coups de marteaux de Malefoy n'arrangèrent rien.

- TU VAS MOURIR ? cria-t-il.

* * *

_Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? ;)_

_**PrincessReckless**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Voilà la suite, je sais, les évènements se passent très rapidement, mais je ne peux pas les prolonger... Sinon, j'ai vu hier, un film qui fait le même thème que cette fiction, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Le thème, pas vraiment l'histoire... Ceux qui voudraient connaître le nom, laissez simplement une review. :) D'ailleurs, je viens d'en terminer un par coïncidence qui parle aussi un peu du cancer. Ralala, je suis en déprim' en ce moment. xD.

BrOokiie95 : Merci beaucoup ! :D A quand la suite ? Maintenant ! ;)

Bref,

Bonne lecture

( et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Continuez ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir quand on encourage une personne, et elle tape beaucoup plus vite pour satisfaire ses lecteurs 3 )

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**.**

**Second Début, partie II**

**.**

**~ Avant de mourir, j'aimerai ~**

**.**

_- TU VAS MOURIR ? cria-t-il._

Une larme glissa vers l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle s'endormit.

Au réveil, Hermione s'étira tranquillement et regarda son réveil. Il était sept heures. Elle n'allait pas sécher aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de montrer qu'elle était une nouvelle Hermione Granger. Elle se coiffa et utilisa des lotions, tout comme elle se maquilla. Mais avant, elle s'habilla. Une chemise blanche et un autre jean, plus remonté, et des bottes en cuir. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière. Elle prit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers La Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle croisa ses amis et sourit.

- Hermione... C'est toi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Ca t'étonne hein, dit Ginny en riant un peu.

- Oh oui ! Tu es très belle 'Mione ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'avant que tu sois moche mais...

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris Harry. Je sais qu'avant je me négligeais un peu trop. Mais c'est bon, la Hermione coincée, est partie. Pour de bon.

- Mais en plus, hier t'es pas venue manger, se rappela le roux.

- Oui, j'étais fatiguée, et j'ai pris un bain, j'ai pas vu le temps passé et... voilà, avoua-t-elle.

- Hier, on a voulu te parler, confessa Harry. A propos de tous ses changements et ses rumeurs, est-ce vrai ?

- Lesquelles des rumeurs, quémanda la Rouge et Or d'un sourcil levé.

- Comme par exemple que tu as vendu tes devoirs, objecta Ron.

- Elle est vraie.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'une expression très surprise.

- Et pourquoi tu les a vendu ?

- En plus, tu n'as jamais voulu nous laisser recopier tes devoirs, rétorqua Ron, jaloux.

- Ouais, bien, maintenant, si vous voulez les recopier vous pouvez. Et je les ai vendus, parce que j'avais besoin d'argent pour faire ma nouvelle garde robe et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas très riche.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu tous ces changements ? interrogea Harry.

- Je vous l'expliquerai dans pas longtemps. Vous êtes réunis, mais... Pas maintenant. Je suis pas prête, admit Hermione. Peut-être ce soir... Après le dîner. Je verrais.

Et si c'est encore possible, pensa la brune. Elle se leva.

- On y va ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours.

Hermione était beaucoup moins attentive en cours. Elle partageait sa table avec Cho Chang à la première heure, en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Evidemment, quand son voisin n'était ni Harry, ni Ron, on lui posait des questions. Et l'ancienne petit-amie d'Harry, ne put s'empêcher.

- Dis, tu vends encore des devoirs, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Nan. Je les ai tous vendus, répondit-elle, elle aussi en chuchotant pour éviter de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

- Tous ? Dommage... Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé de look, avait rajouté l'asiatique pour continuer la conversation

- Oui.

- Et j'aimerai connaître les adresses des boutiques, s'il te plait...

Hermione s'arrêta de regarder dans le vide pour regarder sa voisine, avec un regard interrogatif. L'asiatique, sourit d'un sourire hébété.

- Pourquoi tu veux connaître le nom des boutiques ?

- ... C'est pour un garçon, souffla Cho.

- Qui ? quémanda-t-elle, très curieuse de savoir.

- Te moques pas de moi, mais... Harry. On a rompu, il y a longtemps et on a une relation amicale stable... mais... j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui... Et je remarque bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, vu comment il regarde Ginny Wesley...

- Et bien, ça tombe mal Cho, c'est justement Ginny qui connait les adresses. Je me souviens juste du nom de la boutique de coupe de cheveux et de maquillage. Justement, elle s'appelle Coupe & Maquillage. Mais la boutique de vêtement est juste à quelques pas. Elle est très grande. Tu l'as trouveras facilement, continua-t-elle à chuchoter.

- Est-ce vrai tout ce que tu dis ? ...

- J'ai arrêté de mentir et je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de mentir à ces sujet-là.

- Dans ce cas-là, dit Cho, quand je suis sortie avec Harry, étais-tu heureuse pour lui ?

- Oui. Vous formiez un joli couple.

- Et si Ginny sortait avec Harry ?

- Je trouverai qu'ils formeront aussi un joli couple. Mais pour ma part, vous deux, vous formiez un meilleur couple.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je pourrai te soutenir. Ginny est ma meilleure amie.

- Je comprends.

- Miss Granger et Miss Chang, veuillez faire vos exercices si vous voulez éviter que votre maison respectif perde des points, conseilla le professeur Jean Curtis.

C'était un nouveau professeur, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et venant apparemment d'une école de magie en Amérique, dans le Groenland.

Il eut des chuchotements à propos des deux " intellos " de la classe qui étaient censées être les exemples. Les deux jeunes filles se turent et commencèrent à faire les exercices du manuel. De toute façon, la conversation était close.

Les cours passèrent, heureusement pour Hermione sans interrogatoire. Elle demanda à Ron d'être son voisin à chaque cours, car Harry était pris avec la Serdaigle.

Et à la fin, Hermione rejoignit ses appartements de manière très rapidement, pour aucune raison. En fait, en rejoignant ses appartements de cette façon, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle devait profiter de la vie le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas en s'enfermant dans ses appartements qu'elle allait réussir.

Mais le dernier cours, les Gryffondors l'avaient partagé avec les Serpentards. Et même si Hermione avait quitté la salle en première, ses amis y étaient encore.

- Hey Pottie !

Le concerné ainsi que son ami, connaissaient tous les deux cette voix. Ils se retournèrent, et quelle joie de retrouver leur pire ennemi, Monsieur Malefoy accompagné de ses acolytes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ?

- Oui, tu veux quoi encore, demanda Ron.

- Vous savez pourquoi Grangette va si rapidement dans ses appartements ?

- Vas-y raconte ce que tu as entendu des autres bouches ! Tu n'es bon qu'à répéter toutes les rumeurs, de toute façon Malefoy ! déclara Harry.

- Ferme-là. Alors, vous savez ou pas ?

- Non.

- Vous savez qu'elle chiale dans son coin ?

- Comment tu sais ? rétorqua Ron.

- Attendez, Pottie et Weasmoche, je suis Préfet-en-chef, déclara le blondinet. Elle l'est aussi malheureusement et je dois supporter tout cela... Elle n'arrête pas de chialer ... Attendez, vous connaissez la meilleure ? Vous savez pourquoi elle chiale tout le temps ?

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry, curieux de la réponse.

- Parce qu'elle va mourir.

Et le Serpentard insista bien sur le dernier mot. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, avaient entendu et avaient les yeux tout ronds. Et Harry et Ron étaient bouche-bées.

- Tu mens !

- Oui, elle nous l'aurait dite ! ... Harry...

- Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Bonne soirée.

Le blond partit avec ses amis. Et Ron, qui était de nature un peu perdu... Avait maintenant tout compris.

- Harry, c'est difficile de le croire, mais je crois que c'est vrai... , chuchota-t-il à son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que c'est très grave, mais ça pourrait quelque chose dans ce genre. C'est pour ça tous ses changements...

- Pour pouvoir profiter de la vie un maximum, conclut Harry.

~ o O o ~

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du salon, le ciel, les oiseaux, les nuages, les élèves qui volaient sur des balais, d'un air penseur. Elle s'était appuyée sur son coude droit.

- Ca va me manquer ..., dit-elle pensive.

Et d'un coup, le silence se romput. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et claquer en se refermant. Deux personnes venaient de débarquer.

- Her..mio...ne, dit Ron essouflé.

- Oui ? quémanda la concernée d'un air un peu perdu.

Son meilleur ami, Harry, s'approcha d'elle, et lui tint les épaules. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Hermione. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas mourir ?

- Qui vous a dit ça, quémanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et en colère. QUI ? !

Jamais ses amis ne l'avaient vue comme ça. Elle fit glisser une larme. Malefoy avait peut-être raison, elle n'était qu'une chialeuse.

- QUI ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Malefoy, répondit Ron dans l'entrée.

Elle se dégagea d'Harry pour revenir près de la fenêtre grande ouverte, et regardait le ciel. Harry et Ron l'a rejoignirent.

- Est-ce que tu vas mourir, répéta Ron.

- Peut-être... Oui, répondit-elle, la tête baissée.

- C'est ça que tu voulais nous dire ?

- Oui... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, et maintenant ... Je suis sûre que toute l'école le sait... Je vais aller pétrir Malefoy avant de mourir. Ça c'est sûr.

- Tu es malade, se renseigna Ron avec un ton un peu curieux et timide.

- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Hermione. Le docteur Lang m'a dite que j'étais malade d'une maladie liée au stress. Mais est-ce que le stress fait que j'ai réellement une maladie ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Et tu sais combien de temps, il te reste à vivre ? ...

C'était toujours cette petite voix, curieuse et timide, qui l'a posé. Ron avait changé de voix répétitive, pour une voix très curieuse et timide.

- Non. En fait, je peux mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, d'un jour à l'autre, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir.

Ses amis gloussèrent.

- Ecoutez, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et demain, comme on est mercredi et qu'on a tout un après-midi libre, on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra. D'accord ? Demain, après-midi, ce sera _notre_ après-midi.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils en même temps et d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de faire le vide.

- On t'aime Hermione, sache-le, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je vous aime les garçons, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Ses amis quittèrent les appartements de Préfet-en-chef. Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule, et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Le ciel était devenu rosé. Le soleil s'était couché, et il ne restait plus que la lumière qu'il provoquait sur les nuages roses. C'était une belle vue, qu'elle passa un moment seule, tranquille, à admirer.

- Ca serait sympa que je meurs en voyant ça, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- Et moi, je viendrai tout gâché comme d'habitude ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna, fonça et empoigna le col de la robe de sorcier de Malefoy.

- Toi là ! cria-t-elle.

Avec toute la force que la Rouge et Or possédait, elle bascula son ennemi vers le bord de la fenêtre. Le Serpentard était peut-être plus grand, plus fort, mais quand une fille s'énerve à son degré le plus maximum, mieux vaut ne pas la chercher.

- Oui, moi, répondit tranquillement le blond.

- Tout est de ta_ faute_. En sachant que j'allais peut-être mourir, tu voulais pas m'accorder la faveur de ne rien dire. Maintenant, tout le monde le sait. T'es content hein ? T'es content Malefoy ? !

Elle s'était énervée et avait secoué un peu le blondinet dans tous les sens, et sa tête touchait le bord, qui n'était pas très agréable.

Il décida de prendre en main, et fit basculer la Gryffondor de l'autre côté. Ce n'était plus Drago contre la fenêtre, mais Granger.

- Ce n'était pas très agréable contre le bord de la fenêtre, confessa-t-il.

- Je m'en fous.

- Bon, bon. On se calme d'abord, Granger, dit-il d'un ton moralisant. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas profiter un maximum du temps qui te reste. C'est pas comme ça, redit le Vert et Argent.

L'adolescent appuya un peu plus le col de la jeune fille vers le bord, comme elle l'avait faite précédemment, mais plus agitée.

- Vas-y Malefoy, jette-moi par la fenêtre. Je mourrai d'une chute, pas d'une sorte de maladie à la con.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas tort. Le stress qui crée une maladie, c'est bizarre.

- Jette moi Malefoy.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il sourit au coin.

- Jette moi, Malefoy, articula-t-elle. Tu seras débarrassée de ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée. Je vivrai en paix sans tes foutues insultes.

Il la lâcha et se retourna.

- C'est vrai que je m'ennuierai avec Pottie et Weasmoche, confirma-t-il.

Hermione s'était relevée, et la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est ça. C'est cette gifle. Quand Malefoy se retourna, et qu'il ne s'attendait à rien, elle le gifla. Il eut une trace d'une main sur sa figure.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir voulu me tuer. Mais aussi pour toutes les fois où tu m'as insultée, rabaissée, comme un chien, comme si j'étais ton esclave, confia-t-elle en prononçant et insistant sur tous ces mots.

Il était vraiment en colère. Il ne rigolait plus. Il plaqua Hermione contre la fenêtre voisine de celle qui était ouverte.

- Ca fait vraiment mal, avoua-t-il.

Il bloquait Hermione de son avant bras droit sur le cou de la jeune femme. Et de son autre main, il toucha sa joue.

- Elle doit être surement rouge.

- Elle est rouge, approuva Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Il répondit à son sourire, mais en plus ironique, plus diabolique, plus malfoyenne. C'était un Malefoy tout craché.

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- C'est quoi cette question, Malefoy ?

- Je vois que non, dit-il avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

- Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas.

- Maintenant, elle regarde tout le monde, même moi, puisque tout le sait. Maintenant.

- Pff. Tout ça à cause de toi.

- A cause de moi.

Hermione trouva la question totalement personnelle et très impolie de sa part. Bon, il est vrai que c'est Malefoy, et les questions personnelles c'est son point fort. Elle transforma son visage en une expression d'étonnement. En quoi ça lui concernait la vie amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas. Mais en plus, il la scruta toujours avec cette même expression du début de cette question. Il était détendu, à l'aise en tant que Malefoy, et affichait un sourire au coin. Il ressemblait à un pervers. Elle espérait que Malefoy n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait, sinon, elle ne retiendrait plus ses gestes et ses coups. Surtout ses coups. Sa baguette était trop loin...

Et alors, qu'elle avait aperçu sa baguette sur le canapé. Le blondinet embrassa Hermione. Tout d'abord, elle voulut s'en dégager, et recracher tout de suite la salive du garçon, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Il l'a bloquée. La Rouge et Or avait pensé que ce foutu baiser durerait deux secondes, et une seconde après, elel aurait pu cracher. Mais apparemment non, il chercha quelque chose d'autre. Drago approfondit le baiser, le transforma en différent goût. Le Serpentard transforma son baiser doux jusqu'à fougueux et passionné. Mais c'était un baiser, un seul, un unique. Elle ne put qu'abandonner, comme elle le ferait avec tout : sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, la magie, le bonheur et toutes ses autres choses. Elle avait cédé.

Hermione se laissa faire finalement. Et quand il la lâcha, elle était essoufflée de n'avoir pu respirer assez dans ce moment assez étroit et elle était totalement désorientée. Mais ce qu'elle sentit encore plus, c'est cette envie de continuer. Elle reprit finalement reconnaissance.

- Mais putain Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je viens de te voler, ton premier baiser, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une terrible grimace. Elle se rendit compte finalement et voulut donner une nouvelle gifle à son homologue, mais, il l'avait prévu et tint le poignée droit d'Hermione de sa main gauche.

- Oh, tut tut tut, Granger. Ca sert à rien de donner des gifles ! Surtout que la première m'a suffis, dit-il en hochant la tête en même temps. Dis-toi que je t'ai rendue service. Au moins, tu ne mourras pas sans avoir eu au moins un baiser. T'imagines ? Tu as dix... dix-sept ans ? Et t'as jamais embrassé un garçon, ce qui m'étonne tu vois, car j'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Pottie ou Weasmoche. ...

- C'est toi qui a inventé ces rumeurs parce que tu t'ennuyais, _la fouine_.

- Eh bien, on répétait tellement ça, que j'y ai cru à ma propre rumeur. Et Krum ? En quatrième année. Il ne sait rien passer ?

- Je l'ai repoussée...

- J'avoue que si j'étais une fille... Je l'aurais repoussé aussi, dit-il avec une expression qui fit monter ses joues et pliée un peu ses yeux.

- Mlle Malefoy, c'est assez drôle, confessa Hermione. Ca donnerait... Draga ? Draca ? Dracula ? Dracula Malefoy ? dit-elle avec un ton très enjoué.

- Ouais, peut-être, répondit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

- Bon, et si maintenant tu lâchais mon bras ?

- Trop risqué pour l'instant. Allons chercher ma baguette d'abord. Sinon, je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité.

- Pfff...

Le Serpentard l'emmena dans sa chambre, et en même temps, il prit la baguette posée sur le canapé.

- C'est la mienne ! se plaint Hermione.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Et elle traîna à l'arrière, et le blondinet dut tirer pour que la brune la suive. Elle s'assit donc. Malefoy dut usé de sa force en stock pour la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit sa baguette posé sur son lit, et lâcha Hermione et lui rendit sa baguette.

- Tu peux t'en aller, dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione entrait dans la chambre de son homologue, et elle était identique à la sienne sauf que c'était en vert et en argent, et qu'il y avait un gros bazar. Des vêtements partout. Son début de tas était beaucoup moins pire que lui.

Elle se leva finalement et sortit de cette pièce en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean, mais, sa poche était assez petite. Elle tint donc sa baguette de sa main gauche, et avec son autre main en sortant, elle ferma la porte ou presque. Au moment arrivée, elle déclara :

- On m'a déjà embrassée Malefoy. Tu n'étais pas ma première fois, avoua-t-elle, très fière. Mais vu que tu t'ais pris pour un psy, j'ai pas voulu te rendre... déprimer, angoisser.

- Oh... Mais avoue que tu as apprécié.

- On va dire que c'était particulier. Et ne recommence plus jamais, avertit la brunette avec cette dernière phrase très sérieuse avant de fermer la porte de son coéquipier.

Il était déjà assez tard, et Hermione alla rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elle dégusta un délicieux repas en compagnie de ses amis avec le sourire. Ils ont bien rit ce soir-là, et Hermione rit à tout, tant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Demain, est un autre jour, déclara Ron.

- Demain, est notre jour, rectifia Harry.

Et Hermione sourit.

Cette nuit là, Hermione passa une bonne nuit, en pensant à ses amis. Elle rêva d'elle, passant ce mercredi après-midi avec ses amis, faisant pleins de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites avant. Ils finirent leur journée aux Trois Balais, prenant une Bièraubeurre chacun. Comment ils avaient rit ce jour-là ! Les blagues de Ron avaient fait fureurs. Elles étaient tellement bonnes, qu'Hermione en pleura plusieurs fois. Elle ne se rappelait pas les blagues de Ron. Elle se souvient juste, qu'elle a passé sa journée avec Ron et Harry, et qu'aux Trois Balais, elle ne sait comment, dehors, elle vit une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils étaient peut-être âgés de huit, neuf ou dix ans. Mais Hermione savait qu'ils avaient neuf ans. La petite fille était en train de faire une " bonne femme " des neiges ? Et le petit garçon un bonhomme de neige. Elle était peut-être dans le bar - auberge, mais elle entendait ce que disaient les enfants.

- Ca c'est moi, dit la petite fille en montrant sa sculpture en neige.

- Et bien, donc lui, c'est moi, répondit le garçon.

- Il faudrait peut-être les habiller maintenant ? proposa la jeune fille.

- Oui.

Et pendant quelques minutes, avec leurs propres vêtements, ils habillèrent les hommes des neiges. Et à la fin, la petite fille en conclut :

- On aurait du les rapprocher. Pour faire le mari et la mariée. C'est dommage.

- Oui.

Et ce moment de rêve d'Hermione se zappa, et dans elle ne sait comment, elle vit les deux petits enfants s'embrassaient. C'était le petit garçon qui avait fait le premier pas, et elle se souvenait des deux dernières phrases, mais de sa part, pas de celui de son rêve :

- J'aurai bien voulu rapprocher les bonhommes pour qu'ils s'embrassent, avoua la petite fille.

- Tu aurais donc voulu qu'on s'embrasse ?

La petite fille devient une tomate, bien rouge, et le petit garçon s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle aurait cru que ça serait juste un smack, et ç'aurait déjà été son premier, mais quand il fit plus, elle ne le repoussa pas. Ensuite, une phrase résonna dans le cerveau d'Hermione : " On sera ensemble pour toujours... ".

Hermione se réveilla brusquement les yeux ouverts, sur son lit, essoufflée. Elle se leva et se mouilla le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

- Ca va, Hermione. C'est juste un souvenir. Un stupide souvenir. Le gars était un connard. En plus, on avait neuf ans.

Ensuite, elle retourna dans son lit, et regarda le réveil. Il était trois heures. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir tranquillement, évitant de revenir au rêve précédent qu'elle avait passé.

Le matin, Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Mais elle se réveilla quand même. Et quand elle sortit de sa chambre, avec elle ne sait quelle idée, elle croisa son voisin d'appartement.

- Bonjour Granger.

- Bonjour Malefoy, dit-elle en se penchant et s'écroulant sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

Hermione était tellement mal et fatiguée, qu'elle ne remarqua que le blondinet était torse nu. Et lui, il avait remarqué Hermione en débardeur et un short.

- Putain, il congèle, déclara Hermione.

- Bof, répondit son homologue en s'étirant devant la fenêtre du salon.

- Tu diras au prof de ma part, que je dors, confia la brune.

- Pff. Compte pas sur moi Granger. Je suis pas ton messager. D'ailleurs, ce soir, c'est à ton tour d'aller faire le tour du château.

- T'inquiète, Serpentard aura plus de points, avoua-t-elle.

- Si Serpentard n'a plus de points, tu verras pour Gryffondor. Elle aura des sous points, des malus.

- Si tu veux, maintenant, va en cours ou déjeuner. Je veux dormir en paix, Malefoy.

- Ce soir, tu fais la ronde.

Le Serpentard rentra dans sa chambre, ouvrit son dressing, prit une chemise blanche et un jean, une paire de chaussure, et il enfila par dessus, sa robe de sorcier. Il prit un sac, avec ses bouquins, et sortit de ses appartements, et ajouta avant :

- A toute à l'heure Granger.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, dit inconsciemment Hermione alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à sommeiller.

La Rouge et Or bougea dans tous les sens, et elle se rendit bien compte, dix minutes après, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Elle s'habilla du jean d'hier, et d'un haut rouge en cachemire, un peu large. Elle enfila sa robe, prit son sac, et se dirigea directement au premiers cours, celui de métamorphose. Elle sortit son emploi du temps, elle avait l'impression de partager tout le temps ses cours avec les Serpentards. Et elle compta la semaine, elle passait autant de temps avec les Serpentards, que les Serdaigles ou Pouffsouffles.

De cours, en cours, la jeune demoiselle commençait à trouver de plus en plus ennuyant les cours. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'objectif. Etant élève, et étant l'ancienne Granger, elle aimait être première partout, que les professeurs soient fières d'elles, que ses camarades aussi mais surtout ses parents. Quand elle est entrée à Poudlard, il y a eut quelque chose d'autres, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, Malefoy et ensuite sa bande. Il y avait son sang qui était joué. Elle n'avait jamais compris. Mais elle pouvait comparer cette histoire finalement à Hitler. ( ndlr : Sérieusement, comparé avec Hitler, ça y ressemble hein ! Enfin, vous voyez le thème y est ressemblant finalement... Bon, assez de blabla ) Il y avait eu aussi, qu'elle voulait montrer que non seulement d'être studieuse, elle pouvait vaincre des monstres, et c'est grâce à ça que certaines jeunes filles admirèrent Hermione, et commencèrent à travailler beaucoup plus pour lui ressembler. La seule chose qu'on lui reprochait, c'était son physique. Caché sous des vêtements amples et larges, il est sûr qu'on se pose des questions à propos de ses formes.

Hermione pensa à ces rumeurs... Elle en riait maintenant... Très fortement. Il y avait un jour, elle avait entendu dire qu'elle était tellement triste de sa vie sentimentale, qu'après chaque cours, déjeuner, elle allait dans sa chambre, et faisait apparaître un très gros paquet de glace, et qu'il ne restait donc qu'une Hermione grosse, et obèse, voilà pourquoi ses habits.

Ou celle, où elle mangeait beaucoup pour mieux vomir. Alors, ça, elle se souvenait parfaitement, on lui avait annoncé pendant le dîner, et alors là, elle était écoeurée.

Ou une autre, celle où elle sortait en même temps Harry que Ron, alors qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne. Il eut un flirt entre Victor Krum et elle, mais pas plus.

Cette après-midi, tout le monde allait être libre. Tout le monde allait faire ce qu'il voulait après le déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cette après-midi, demanda Ginny.

- On sait pas trop... On n'a pas vraiment d'idées, confia Hermione. Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

- A vrai dire, cette après-midi, j'avais prévu d'être avec les autres ?

- C'est qui ça, " les autres ", quémanda son frère.

- Bah ceux qui iront aux Trois Balais. Il y a une conférence où Ehe parle, discute, demande les avis de tout le monde comme chaque mois, et c'est génial.

- C'est qui ça Ehe, questionna Ron.

- Je ne la connais pas moi non plus, dit Harry.

- C'est une fille en cinquième année, elle est chez les Serdaigle, non ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

- Oui. Regardez les gars, elle est là, déclara Ginny en montrant la table des Serdaigle.

La jeune fille concernée se trouvait à côté de Cho Chang. Quand Harry regarda Ehe, la miss Serdaigle croyait qu'il la regardait et rougit un peu. Hermione eut envie de rire un peu. Harry et Ron connurent un nouveau visage, celui d'Ehe. Une blonde, aux traits semi-asiatiques.

- Je sais pas trop, avoua Harry. C'est censé être un moment à nous et pas... aller débattre quelque chose.

- On trouvera bien un truc à faire au Pré-au-lard, déclara Ron.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione rentra à ses appartements pour déposer son sac. Elle en profita pour se changer. Elle mit une robe d'hiver courte, blanche et noir, et des bottes longues noires. Elle profita pour sortir sa feuille dans sa poche du jean qu'elle a laissé sur son lit. Elle regarda la liste, et prit aussi un stylo sur son bureau. Elle s'assit et réfléchit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire quand on a dix-sept ans, qu'on était réellement coincée et qu'on va mourir ? se demanda-t-elle, elle-même.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_**V** Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_**V** Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_**V** S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_**V** Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

Elle tapota son stylo sur le bureau et se souvint de son rêve. Elle rajouta : _Retrouver le connard_. En fait, Hermione ne savait plus précisément ce qu'elle devait faire... Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle va faire pour la première fois, goûter, aimer, continuer, s'habituer. Elle se souvient d'une liste qu'elle avait faite à sept ans, des objectifs. Mais, elle a surement jeté. Si seulement elle pouvait le retrouver, pour réaliser ses rêves d'enfants. Tant pis.

Elle sortit et attendit ses amis à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils l'attendaient déjà.

- En retard, annonça Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules et suivit ses amis. En route pour le Pré-au-lard. Arriver là-bas, ils s'arrêtent finalement à un parc. Hermione courut pour aller s'asseoir sur la balançoire. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent, et s'assirent, eux aussi, sur une balançoire, à côté d'Hermione.

- Si vous deviez mourir demain, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? demanda la brunette en commençant à se balancer.

- On éviterait de penser à ça, confessa Harry.

- Mais ça arrivera, répondit Hermione en regardant son ami. Ca arrivera.

- Ou y aura un miracle, rajouta Ron.

Ses amis le fixèrent.

- Bah qui c'est, t'es chanceuse et tu meurs dans... quarante ans ?

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas allée à Saint Mangouste ? La magie ne peut pas guérir, supposa le brun.

- Attends, je suis restée dans un hôpital moldu avec un médecin sorcier, que je ne connaissais même pas sa véritable identité. De toute façon, quand j'ai découverte que j'étais une sorcière, je me suis renseignée.

- Et ils ont dit que c'était pas possible pour toi ?

- Ils ont dit que la magie ne pourrait pas calmer . Celui qui est le fautif dans toute l'histoire c'est mon cerveau, disait-elle en montrant du doigt sa tête.

Ils se balancèrent un moment avant que Ron avoua qu'il congelait sur place et qu'il y avait un gros silence. Un après-midi entre amis, c'est assez difficile de trouver une idée. Alors, finalement, Hermione proposa d'aller aux Trois Balais. Ils resteront au chaud, près d'une bonne Bièraubeurre, et commenter le spectacle avec les autres élèves de Poudlard sur le spectacle. le spectacle avait déjà commencé.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un spectacle juste centré sur la Serdaigle comme l'avait dite Ginny, mais plutôt un spectacle où tous les mois, des élèves ambiançaient le bar ?

Le trio arriva vers la fin du spectacle, et justement, la fin c'était la Serdaigle. Ils avaient vu Ginny, et allèrent s'installer près d'elle.

- Hey ! lança-t-elle amicalement. Je croyais que vous faisiez un après-midi entre meilleurs amis.

- Oui, mais finalement on n'a pas trouvé d'idées. Et Ron était presque devenu un glaçon, dit Harry à Ginny d'un sourire. C'est bien, on est ensemble maintenant.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire à la rouquine qui sourit aussi et rougit un peu. Hermione savait que cet amour était surement réciproque vu comment ils se répondaient mutuellement.

Hermione écouta ce que disait la Serdaigle.

- C'est quoi le thème ?

- La vie, répondit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que la vie quand on est malade ? demanda la Serdaigle.

Le mot " malade " suscita une réaction de tout le monde. Il est vrai que depuis que Malefoy l'a annoncée, tout le monde regarda autrement Hermione. On lui dit souvent désolée, on ne l'appelait plus la Sang-de-Bourbe pour les " Sang-Purs " ou Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle s'appelait désormais La Malade. Certains s'en moquaient même. Mais Hermione n'y prit guère attention. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi elle avait gardé ce secret en elle.

- Hermione, dit Ehe avec un sourire, tu aimerais venir parler de ce sujet ?

- Euh... Nan. Non, merci.

- 'Mione, tu devrais le faire, approuva la rousse à côté d'elle.

- Pour ceux qui aimeraient qu'Hermione raconte à propos de sa maladie, un peu de bruit, déclara Ehe.

Et il y eut du bruit. Car tout ce que savaient les élèves de Poudlard, c'était qu'Hermione était malade, c'était pour ça tout son relâchement.

- Hermione, chuchota Ginny, mets les choses au point. Tu seras tranquille après.

Elle soupira et se décida à se lever. Il eut des applaudissements. Ehe, la blonde, se libéra du tabouret où elle était assise pour s'asseoir à une table de devant, et laissa Hermione parlait. La Rouge et Or s'assit, et avait les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Euh... Je sais pas..., balbutia-t-elle, je sais pas trop, par quoi commencer.

- Par le commencement, comment tu as su que t'étais malade, interrogea la Serdaigle.

- Et bien, j'ai appris à six... non sept ans. C'est à sept ans que j'ai eu ma propre chambre à l'hôpital, mais j'ai eu ce malus en commençant l'école tout simplement. Je n'appelle pas ça réellement une maladie et je ne souffre de rien du tout. On dit que je suis malade, alors que je ne le suis pas réellement. Je souffre juste d'un stress d'un degré très fort. Comparé à un cancer, mon cas, c'est rien du tout. Je perds juste des cheveux, mais rien par rapport à ce que le cancer fait. Je ne saigne pas de partout. J'ai juste à la place des palpitations des spasmes, j'ai des problèmes de sommeil et puis d'autres choses mais voilà. Rien de réellement grave comparé au cancer. Voilà...

- Est-ce que tu suis un traitement ?

- J'ai suivi un traitement. Pendant dix ans, rajouta-t-elle. Mais je l'ai arrêté récemment. Samedi. Le samedi qui vient de passer. Comme certains des traitements pour les cancers qui sont très graves, le traitement ne me permet que de prolonger la durée de ma vie.

- Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?

- Je l'ai arrêté car j'en avais assez de passer ma vie à l'hôpital. Autant mourir maintenant, j'en ai bien assez profité.

- Merci Hermione. On applaudit s'il vous plaît Hermione Granger, pour son courage d'avoir expliquer sa mala... enfin son " malus " comme elle l'appelle, se rattrapa la Serdaigle. Et pour finir ce thème, voilà mon avis ce qu'est la vie...

Hermione écouta jusqu'à la fin, tout comme les autres. Elle disait les mots exactes qui décrivaient si bien la Vie. Elle finit, et on applaudit.

- Et avant de finir, j'aimerai juste dire à mon très cher petit copain que je l'aime.

- C'est qui, crie un inconnu.

- Haha. De toute façon, vous le serez dans moins d'une semaine ou même d'un jour. Il est ici et il m'intimide un peu à vrai dire.

Il y eut des rires.

- C'est Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Alors, quand avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? :)_

_Il est vraiment à critiquer vu que je ne l'ai pas du tout corrigé, vu qu'il est 23h ( et 1/2 ) passée xD._

_On est toujours samedi ! ;)_

_Vous pouvez me follow sur Twitter, je suis MaleseJowFR :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus court._

_Les encouragements font que je tape plus vite ! ;)_

_Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? ;)_

_**PrincessReckless**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

tout d 'abord je m'excuse de mon retard. . Oui, je sais, ça fait un mois, mais que voulez-vous ? Mais j'ai une tonne de mauvaise excuse, je m'explique, j'ai eu ma semaine de stage, ma semaine de voyage, ensuite la flemmardise, j'ai du rattraper une liste incroyable de fictions à taper, qui s'est bien évidemment accumulé, bref, j'ai tout rendu, donc voilà. Donc, tout est de la faute de cette personne que je dénoncerai avec plaisir, Laura ( allez-y, vous pouvez la frapper fictionnellement par review ;p, elle a bien été capricieuse! ).

Mais bon, voilà, j'ai réussi à avoir un chapitre, qui est je crois plus court que les autres ^^ . Je ne suis pas trop fière, et j'espère qu'il n'y a plus autant de fautes qu'au départ, car j'ai tapé le chapitre sur mon portable et les accents n'existent pas vraiment x). D'ailleurs en le relisant, j'ai perdu certaines parties... Chelou, mais tout est rétabli !

Je voudrais sincèrement remercié ceux qui ont reviewé :) En tant qu'auteur, je peux vous dire que ça nous motive beaucoup :D Continuez. ;) Et donc, en parlant de review voici, les reviews anonymes que je réponds tous par un deux mots : MERCI BEAUCOUP. Voilà. :)

Donc, assez de blabla, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**Second Début, partie IIII**

**~ Avant de mourir, j'aimerai ~**

- C'est Drago Malefoy.

Il y eut un brouhaha de chuchotements autour de ce sujet-là. Enfin le prince des Serpentard était en couple. Et on supposait tous, que c'était sa première petite amie. Les garçons étaient heureux, car enfin leurs petites amies ou les filles qu'ils appréciaient, se rendaient compte que le Serpentard était pris et qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune chance.

Hermione vit la Serdaigle rejoindre le Serpentard, et ils se câlinèrent. Et elle ne fut pas la seule.

Pour témoigner encore plus du choque, à la vue de cette scène, certaines filles poussèrent des cris. Leurs rêves étaient bels et bien brisés. Elles avaient toujours cru qu'un de ses jours, elles auraient pu avoir une once de relation avec le Serpentard. A présent, certains étaient prêtes à tuer la Serdaigle. Les garçons soupirent, tout comme Hermione. Qu'avait La Fouine de si spéciale ? Franchement, elle ne comprenait pas.

Avant qu'Hermione ne sortit de sa pensée, le couple n'était plus dans son champs de vision. Les tourtereaux étaient partis.

- Je croyais que la Fouine allait jamais se mettre en couple, confia le rouquin.

- Moi aussi, avoua le brun. Ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que je suis sûre qu'Ehe sait qu'il va la tromper avec tout le monde, dit Harry en riant.

- Haha, commença à rire le roux.

Seule Hermione était restée muette et buvait tranquillement sa Bierraubeurre. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas réellement car l'habitude de rajouter, commenter un sujet ou le corriger était plus grand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione ?

- De quoi ?

Les amis se regardèrent de nouveau. La Gryffondor n'était pas atteinte d'Alzheimer. Mais Hermione, était en train de réfléchir et venait enfin de trouver une solution à quoi elle réfléchissait. Elle se leva et se rhabilla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? Interrogea Ron.

- Une affaire urgente ou plutôt intéressante, confessa la Gryffondor.

Elle mit son écharpe autour de son cou, et sortit. Hermione se dirigea vers Poudlard. Elle emprunta le chemin de la boutique Honeydukes. Pas la peine de perdre du temps en marchant. La brune arriva facilement et rapidement à Poudlard. Ensuite il ne manquait plus qu'à aller dans ses appartements.

Quand la Rouge et Or arriva dans ses appartements, elle ne trouva personne. Elle enleva son manteau et ses vêtements de neige, et les jeta sur son lit, du pas de sa porte. Ils atterrirent au sol. Elle fit un gros soupire et entra dans sa chambre pour les ramasser. En trois jours, elle avait foutu un bordel. Sa chambre était comme celle de son homologue maintenant. Ou pire. Tant pis.

- Combien de fois j'ai dit " Tant pis " moi ? s'interrogea-t-elle elle-même.

- Une fois ? Répondit une voix derrière.

Elle se retourna et bien évidemment c'était Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu arrives tout le temps par surprise ?

- Je ne fais jamais de bruits.

- Eh bien justement ! C'est ça le problème ! S'exclama la Préfète en chef.

- Tu préfères que je fasse beaucoup de bruits ?

- Peut-être. En tout cas, maintenant que t'es la, on va pouvoir discuter.

La jeune femme le regarda.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'as embrassée hier ? Et je suis sure qu'Ehe ne serait pas très contente de l'apprendre.

- Granger, Granger, tu sais que le chantage ne parviendra à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais simplement que bientôt... , voilà, dit-elle simplement .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Demanda le blondinet à la fin en n'affichant aucune expression.

- Je veux...

~ o O o ~

- Décidément cet après-midi... On n'a pas vraiment profiter du moment avec Hermione...

- Il faudrait trouver une idée...

- Oui, mais laquelle ? ...

- ...

Les deux amis réfléchirent.

- Viens on tabasse tous ceux qui feront que la vie d'Hermione sera moins profitable, proposa Ron avant d'arracher un morceau de Réglisse.

- Toi, Ron Wesley, veut aller tabasser les autres ?! Sérieusement.

- Euh... Ouais, répondit le roux après un moment d'hésitation. ... Pour Hermione ?

- Oui, s'il le faut. Pour Hermione.

Il y eut un petit blanc et tous les deux, s'imaginèrent. Ils s'imaginèrent affronter les gros durs, et surtout par le mot " gros ", Goyle et Crabble. Ces géants qui avaient l'habitude de les écraser et qui ont toujours l'habitude de le faire, dès que leur maître, Drago Malefoy, leur ordonnait. Et c'est quand ils vainquirent les deux géants, qu'on les destitua de leur maître Malefoy pour leurs nouveaux maîtres, maître Harry et maître Ron, ou Potter et Weasley. Et puis d'un coup quelqu'un creva la bulle.

- Impossible. On va se faire écraser, déclara le roux avec un gloussement.

Il y eut un autre gloussement.

Quelques heures plus tard, à Poudlard on dînait. Et quelques heures plus tard, les deux Gryffondors virent Hermione à leur table de maison, assise à sa place habituelle. Ils la rejoignirent très rapidement.

- Alors cette affaire, se renseigna Harry.

- Quelle affaire ?

- " L'affaire pressante " .

- Oh, s'exclama la Gryffondor. Bah elle est réglée, répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Et elle parlait de quoi ?

- Bah... Euh... Bref. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que je sois partie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et bien, on est rentré, dit Harry.

- Et on a réfléchi à ce qu'on allait faire pour embellir tes derniers jours, rajouta le roux avec une cuisse de poulet dans l'une de ses mains.

- Depuis quand il connait le mot " embellir " ? Demanda Hermione très surprise à Harry et avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est une longue histoire, objecta Harry en hochant la tête en souriant. Très longue.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement ce soir-là. Mais alors qu'Hermione était en plein fou rire, une partie se contracta, et premier réflexe, elle se plia un peu et ramena ses mains à l'endroit où elle eut mal, c'est à dire, son cœur. Ses cheveux cachèrent ce qu'elle faisait à ses voisins.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione, demanda Ginny Weasley.

La concernée toucha à nouveau l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Il battait. Fort. C'était lui, qui lui avait joué un tour.

- Hum rien, se reprit-elle en se rasseyant correctement et en souriant.

La douleur était partie et n'avait duré que... qu'une seconde ? Mais elle a été si forte que voilà. Elle sentait encore cette douleur, et elle savait que peu à peu, ça allait disparaître. Mais avoir ce genre de " crise " ce n'était pas très pratique et surtout pas du tout confortable. Et elle savait que ça allait arriver souvent.

- Hermione, viens, je vais t'accompagner chez l'infirmière, proposa Ginny.

- Non, non, c'est bon, répondit la Rouge et Or. Je vais très très bien. J'ai eu juste mal un peu, mais ça va très bien sinon.

- Oui, mais... , dit Ron.

- Très bien, je vais très bien. Vous entendez ?! Dit-elle à tout le monde.

Tout le monde la regardait depuis elle-ne-sait-pas-combien-de-temps.

- Bon, je n'ai plus faim.

Et elle se leva et quitta la pièce sous les yeux de tous les autres élèves et des professeurs.

Comme tous ces soirs de la semaine, elle rejoignit rapidement ses appartements.

Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Tout le monde pense qu'elle est malade. Tout le monde pense qu'elle va mourir.

- Pff.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit une porte, celle de sa salle de bain personnel. Elle prit une douche bien froide et ressortit avec un nouveau pyjama improvisé. Un débardeur et un short. Il est vrai que nous étions en hiver, mais Poudlard était très chauffé dans les appartements ainsi que les salles de cours, en gros, toutes les pièces où les élèves et professeurs pouvaient être la plupart du temps. Le couloir, c'était autre chose.

Elle étala son sac sur son lit, ouvrit son agenda et regarda les devoirs. Il y en avait beaucoup et elle avait l'habitude de faire tout d'un coup. Tant pis.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait arrêté ses devoirs, Hermione avait toujours trouvé quelque chose pour remplacer. Mais ce soir... Elle allait peut-être abandonner sa liste... Les devoirs la préoccupent... Non. Il fallait qu'elle résiste à la tentation de faire ses devoirs.

- Allez un peu de courage, essaye de ne pas les faire ! Fais autre chose... Comme... Lire un livre ? ...

Elle hésita aussi. Hésiter, elle le faisait tellement souvent car elle voulait avoir raison, ne pas décevoir ses professeurs.

- Tiens, Hermione, va te coiffer.

Elle rentra dans sa salle de bain, prit une brosse et la passa sur ses cheveux. Cela tirait un peu avec ses nœuds mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, quand elle n'avait pas encore eu les lotions. Elle prit une pince, et attacha ses cheveux. Elle sourit devant le miroir. Mais ses yeux se dirigèrent bien vite sur le lavabo et le sol de la salle de bain. Elle avait perdu une centaine de cheveux en même temps. Elle alla chercher sa baguette et nettoya son appartement et sa salle de bain. Si elle devait mourir, autant laisser les elfes en paix, et ne pas accumuler leur travail déjà très chargé. Les elfes n'avaient pas réellement besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- On range sa chambre ?

Plus besoin de vous préciser que cette voix, 1, était toujours familière et, 2, était toujours de la même personne. A force de surprendre Hermione, celle-ci se demandait si elle devait verrouiller sa chambre. Imaginez si Malefoy venait à la surprendre dans sa salle de bain ! " Oh par Merlin, effacez cette angoisse ! " pensa-t-elle.

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de marcher comme un voleur ? dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien marcher comme ça, répondit-il les bras croisés contre le mur avec son sourire au coin d'habitude.

- Eh bien pas moi ! J'ai l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu parles ! J'ai l'impression que tu veux que je meurs plus... plus... rapidement, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant droit dans ses yeux.

- C'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait beaucoup si tu mourais...

- Soit sûr que si je meurs, il n'y aura plus de couple, menaça-t-elle avec un sourire pas très sympathique.

- Et bien Granger ! En... combien de jours ? Deux, trois, jours, tu es devenue une vraie rebelle !

- Et alors ? S'il te restait quelque jours à vivre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je profiterai un maximum de mon temps.

- A faire ? continua Hermione.

- A profiter de tout ce que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Mais je fais tout le temps ça, avoua le Serpentard.

- Et bien tant mieux pour toi. Si maintenant tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, Malefoy, j'aimerai bien finir de ranger ma chambre.

- Tu n'as pas déjà fini de la ranger ?

- Euh... Si... peut-être... Mais je ne veux plus te voir ! s'exclama la brune.

- Okay, okay, calme toi.

- Non, je ne me calme pas, s'écria Hermione. Je veux que tu dégages de ma chambre !

- Hum... Je ne suis pas...

- DÉGAGE !

Et elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, qui ferma sa porte et la verrouilla et claqua en pleine face du Serpentard. La porte frôla son nez. Il n'était vraiment pas dans sa chambre et il eut beaucoup de chance.

Après qu'Hermione se soit calmée, elle resta pensive. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Entre Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire encore à mettre sur sa liste ? C'est cette liste, qui l'aiderait. Elle l'aiderait à faire tout ce que font les personnes normales. Mais quoi ? Elle pensa alors aux paroles de son homologue... Elle était couchée sur son lit et se mit en position assise. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas aller le voir et lui demander, en serait-elle capable ?

- Coucou, Malefoy, j'aimerai savoir si tu peux m'aider. Oui, j'ai été horrible mais c'est bon, on est quitte maintenant. Oui, je suis rancunière.

Va-t-elle oser ? C'est une chose à mettre. Hermione se défia elle-même. Elle sortit sa liste et rajouta : _Demander conseil à ce maudit La Fouine_. Comment il faisait pour que ses envies se réalisent ? Et comment faisait-il pour les cacher physiquement ? La Gryffondor avait entendu plusieurs fois qu'il faisait la fête, et il est vrai que régulièrement, il revient après le couvre-feu, donc sûrement d'une soirée. Et le matin, aucune cerne. Utiliserait-il des potions ? Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Elle se leva donc, et se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et tiens...

- Miss Granger, j'allais frapper, mais apparemment vous m'avez entendue, déclara le professeur McGonagall.

- Pas réellement. Euh... Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais Dumbledore aimerait vous voir.

- Encore ?

- Eh bien, miss Granger, il faudrait juste que vous venez parler.

- Bien...

- Suivez-moi.

Et Hermione suivit son professeur d'un pas non très fluide. Il allait la convoquer combien de fois ? En route dans les couloirs, elle vit Ginny. En fait, elle n'avait pas vu son visage, mais sa chevelure. Et les Weasley, étaient les seuls roux à Poudlard. Et Ginny, la seule à avoir des cheveux longs. Et elle n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un métisse, qu'Hermione ne put identifier.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle retourna sa tête, pour répondre au professeur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Je suis...

- Très distraite ?

- Oui, tout à fait. En ce moment..., balbutia-t-elle pour se justifier.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elles arrivèrent très vite dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir, et quelle joie pour Hermione de retrouver le docteur Lang.

- Ce sont les derniers tests Hermione, dit le docteur. Les derniers, je ne reviendrai plus après.

Les derniers. Elle pouvait les supporter non ? Le docteur prit une dizaine de minutes. Hermione pensa à Ginny et à l'inconnu. Cela l'a perturbée. Après une série de test, on lâcha Hermione. Elle se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas convoqué chez Madame Pomfresh à la place. Il a fallu que cela soit chez le directeur. Mais à chaque mouvement ou une action, on avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire, et elle commençait à s'en lasser.

- Attendez Miss Granger, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Nous avons vraiment été honoré de vous avoir au sein de notre établissement. Nous sommes heureux de toutes cette participation et motivation dont vous en avez été plus qu'à la hauteur. Nous espérons que vous poursuivrez cette voie, n'importe où.

- Merci professeur.

Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce. Décidément, cette journée. Elle alla finalement se coucher. Très fatiguée. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le lendemain, jeudi, la Gryffondor se leva assez tard. On ne lui demanda plus pourquoi elle ne venait plus en cours. Ses camarades avaient eux aussi réfléchi à leurs dernières volontés, s'ils devaient mourir dans pas longtemps.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose de dur sous son oreiller. Elle essaya de se recoucher mais... Cette " chose " l'en empêcha. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sortit le papier.

_Souhaits_

_**V** Dire à Eli' ce que je vais faire_

_**V** Passer du temps avec mes parents, et dire à combien je les aime_

_Passer du temps avec les amis, et leur dire aussi à quel point je les aime_

_**V** Arrêter de faire les devoirs_

_Arrêter d'obéir à Rogue_

_Arrêter de ce retenir ( gestes )_

_**V** Arrêter de mentir_

_**V** Ne pas s'intéresser aux choses_

_**V** Etre en retard_

_**V** Sécher un cours_

_**V** S'habiller/Se coiffer/Se maquiller comme une vraie fille_

_**V** Utiliser les mots grossiers tant qu'on est encore vivant_

___Retrouver le connard_

___Demander conseil à ce maudit La Fouine_

Elle relit plusieurs fois la dernière ligne écrite. Elle sortit de son lit, se jeta de l'eau et s'habilla. Il y avait une petite fenêtre dans sa salle de bain personnel. Elle vit le ciel bleu. Il était rare de voir ciel bleu à Poudlard, surtout en hiver. Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre, et passa sa main à travers pendant quelques secondes. L'air était douce. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Elle décida donc de mettre une jupe framboise écrasée qui arriva jusqu'à ses genoux et mit un débardeur blanc qu'elle rentra. Elle se passa un gilet en dentelle blanche avant de se coiffer et se maquiller. Un coup de brosse pour faire une queue de cheval et un coup de mascara. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière, prit son sac, mit ses bottes marrons et descendit. Elle regarda l'heure. C'était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Elle avait raté deux cours.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde commençait à s'installer. Elle se faufila donc tranquillement. Et quand elle vit Ginny, elle eut un petit sourire à propos d'hier soir. Elle vient vite s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Elle était bonne ta grasse matinée, demanda Ginny à sa voisine.

- Oui, merci. Et toi, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Hier, soir ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Euh...

- Quel rendez-vous, répéta son frère.

- Euh... Euh... Bien, j'étais juste allée aider un ami...

- Lequel, interrogea le brun.

- Un ami, répéta la rousse. Alors, tu t'es levée à quelle heure Hermione ? demanda-t-elle pour changer la conversation.

- Bien... Il y a une demi-heure je crois...

Et ils en restèrent ainsi et déjeunèrent tranquillement. Les cours recommencèrent et ses amis lui firent une remarque.

- Ah oui ! Ce matin, on nous a dit qu'on allait visiter le nouveau musée du Pré-au-Lard. Il concerne les coutumes des moldus, enfin vos coutumes, expliqua Ron à son meilleur et sa meilleure amie. Papa était drôlement excité, et il m'a dit qu'il allait visiter le musée en premier.

- Oh... Et bien... C'est chouette, dit-elle avec un sourire. Toutes les classes, je suppose ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Toutes celles de la septième année.

- D'accord.

Le professeur McGonagall demanda à ses classes de se rangeaient. Le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le professeur Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, les accompagnaient au musée. Arrivés au Pré-au-lard, où se trouvait le musée consacré au thème de la composition et la vie quotidienne des moldus. Il y avait aussi une banderole accrochée sur le bâtiment : " Venez découvrir, exceptionnellement, la vie quotidienne des Moldus. Les objets, les gestes, les tenues, et pleins d'autres choses encore ! " . Rien qu'à lire la banderole, Hermione soupira. Elle visita tout de même le musée, mais rapidement. Tout le monde savait que c'était une Née Moldue, et elle lui poserait surement un tas de questions ou lui infligerait des blagues qui n'en valent pas beaucoup la peine d'y prêter intention. Alors, elle fit un tour très rapidement et sortit attendre dehors. Elle ne demanda même pas l'autorisation aux professeurs.

Elle attendit que la visite s'achève sur les escaliers, dehors le musée. Elle s'assit et regarda le temps. Il y avait une boutique en face d'elle qui possédait une horloge, et elle indiquait quatorze heures et demie. Il restait encore une heure, une heure et demie ? Le musée était gigantesque, mais Hermione ne possédait plus cet intérêt pour être cultivée. De toute façon, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il y avait ce qu'il y a chez les Moldus. Ils n'ont pas inventés.

Attendre que le temps passe, le temps ralentissait. Hermione s'ennuyait, comme jamais. Et si elle passait son temps à boire une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? De toute façon, les professeurs s'en fichent complètement et seraient probablement tolérant. Enfin, sauf, Rogue, mais bon. En tout cas, elle, principalement elle s'en fichait. Elle se leva donc, et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, quand on l'interpella. Toujours cette même personne. Elle se retourna, lasse.

- Malefoy... J'en ai marre... On t'a demandé de me surveiller ou quoi ?!

- Nan, je crois pas.

- Alors, pitié, arrête de me suivre, Malefoy !

- Tu veux réellement mourir seule, toi !

- Non. Je veux juste... Mourir en paix. Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle. Retourne au musée Malefoy. Tu vas voir, nous moldus sont beaucoup plus développés que vous. Nous vivons une vie incroyable et nous n'avons pas besoin de magie pour pouvoir réaliser certaines tâches.

Et Hermione continua son chemin. Elle traversa le chemin et arriva au bar. Elle s'assit à une table seule et commanda une bonne Bierraubeurre. Elle attendit un petit moment pour sa Bierraubeurre. Le temps semblait si lent quand elle était seule. Mais elle vit une tête blonde, entrer dans le bar.

Il la remarqua bien évidemment, et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, je crois que ta petite copine t'attends, non ?

- Ehe ?

- Qui d'autre ? Tu es polygame mon petit Malefoy ?

- Ca serait assez compliqué, dit-il avec un rictus. Déjà, Ehe est en cinquième année, Granger.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai. Tu aimes bien les petites filles, Malefoy, déclara-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa Bierraubeurre qui venait d'arriver.

- Ehe n'est pas une " petite fille " . Elle est peut-être plus jeune que nous, mais sache qu'elle est déjà plus intelligente que Weasmoche.

- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureuse de _Weasmoche_ ? quémanda le blondinet, intéressé et avec un sourire au coin, comme il le savait si bien le faire naturellement.

- Non. Ron est un de mes meilleurs amis et je n'accepte pas que tu le surnommes ainsi.

- Si tu veux. Pour te faire plaisir, le temps que tu as encore, je ne l'appellerais plus ainsi.

- Et ni Harry, commenta la brune.

- Si tu veux.

- Ginny non plus, aussi.

- Okay ! Okay ! Jusqu'à ce que tu décèdes, je ne traite plus personne qui te soit proche ! T'as gagné !

- Merci, remercia-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Après quelques secondes à passer à sourire à son homologue, elle prit conscience qu'elle le souriait. Et que c'était peut-être en fait, la première fois... qu'elle lui souriait et qu'elle le remerciait. C'est avec le mot " première fois " qu'elle se rappela de sa liste. La dernière ligne. Il faut qu'elle le fasse maintenant, c'est une opportunité. Et elle ne sera pas arrêtée.

- Malefoy...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais... En fait... J'aimerais...

- Tu aimerais ? reprit-il.

Elle gloussa. Elle ne savait pas comment trop avouer. Il fallait qu'elle... Il fallait qu'elle le sorte. Même si en quelques secondes, cette boule au ventre et à la gorge, maintenait sa voix encore plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle allait sortir.

- J'aimerai que tu m'aides à profiter de ce qui reste de mes journées... Avant que je meurs.

Cela faisait si bizarre... Cela faisait si bizarre qu'elle s'avoue encore et encore qu'elle allait mourir. Qui y pense réellement et se rend compte qu'on existe, qu'on peut penser et ressentir ? Qui y pense réellement qu'on va mourir ? Surtout quand on a dix-sept ans...

Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux gris et elle ne sait pourquoi, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, c'était trop tard. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle détourna rapidement son regard et partit aux toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une des cabines et se lâcha complètement.

- Putain Hermione, tu vas mourir ! Tu vas mourir. Tu vas même pas te rendre compte quand tu réaliseras que tu seras morte. T'es tellement conne. En plus tu pleures.

Hermione disait cela avec les larmes qui coulaient à flots, les mains entre la tête. Elle regardait le sol, enfin si elle le pouvait. Sa vue était brouillée. Elle avait remarqué une flaque qui s'était formée rapidement.

Et bien évidemment, il l'y avait ce garçon, ce garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder et qui dépassait toutes les limites.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

- Granger ? ! T'es où ? !

Et là, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle avait pleuré assez longtemps pour renifler un peu mais aussi pour avoir un ok. Il y avait cette flaque, il y avait elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter.

- Dégage Malefoy, tu sais pas où tu es ? Tu sais pas lire ? Ou plutôt regarder l'image ? C'est les toilettes des filles !

- Et ? demanda le Serpentard, en se regardant dans la glace des toilettes et se recoiffant un peu vite fait.

- Dégage.

- Bon, Granger sors.

- Va te faire. Dégage Malefoy. Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me suivre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi tu... tu restes là, têtu comme un foutu âne ? !

Elle avait lâché ça avec ses larmes qui glissaient.

- Ouvre la porte et on va en discuter, Granger, déclara le blondinet.

- NAN.

- Bon, je vais forcer, si tu n'ouvres pas.

- VA TE FAIRE.

- Okay.

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'ouverture. Il vit Hermione, debout, son maquillage dégoulinant, continuant à pleurer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Hermione continua encore plus. Elle s'effondra sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Et il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre et caressa son dos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Elle le serra tellement que le blond était prêt à mourir d'étouffement.

- Je veux bien t'aider, dit-il. Prends-ça comme... Comme l'échange pour que tu ne rapportes rien.

- D'accord..., répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago avait ri un peu. Quand Hermione l'avait en sorte " convoquer ", elle n'avait pas d'idée.

" _- Granger, Granger, tu sais que le chantage ne parviendra à rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je sais simplement que bientôt... , voilà, dit-elle simplement ._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Demanda le blondinet à la fin en n'affichant aucune expression._

_- Je veux... _

_Elle réfléchit et n'avait pas pensé à cette situation. _

_- Je ne sais pas. En fait, finalement je ne veux rien._ "

Ils y repensèrent tous les deux. Il la lâcha finalement.

- Heureusement que ma robe est noire, dit-il. Bon, je te laisse avec la glace, tu es assez drôle.

- ...

- C'était une blague !

- ...

- Bon, je t'attends dans le bar.

Elle hocha sa tête et il partit. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte pour sortir et une voix féminine.

- Ce ne sont pas les toilettes pour femmes, monsieur ?

- Si, si, mais j'ai foncé tête baissée. Enfin, vous vous n'êtes pas trompée, dit-il en sortant.

- Oui, c'est ça. De nos jours, les sorciers sont de plus en plus pervers, lâcha la femme.

Hermione rit. Elle se leva, se rinça son visage, et s'essuya avec du papier. La femme croisa la brune, heureusement qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas. Quand elle entendit la porte d'une cabine se refermait, elle jeta les papiers dans la corbeille et se regarda dans la glace. Un vrai monstre. Elle sortit sa baguette et se remit en ordre d'une formule. Elle était redevenue Hermione avant d'avoir pleurée.

Elle sortit des toilettes.

- On y va, dit le Serpentard en se levant.

Il lui prit son poignet et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Attends, j'ai pas finit ma Bierraubeurre, dit-elle.

- T'inquiète, je l'ai finit, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Ils revinrent au musée à temps avant que les professeurs et les élèves sortent. En attendant, Hermione rengagea la conversation.

- Tu m'aides quand ?

- Hm... Ce soir ? Vingt-trois heures, dit-il.

~ o O o ~

La Gryffondor revint vite à Poudlard en compagnie de tout le monde. Le dîner passa. La rouquine se renseigna sur la sortie et le trio répondit qu'elle était plutôt barbante. Hermione et Harry connaissaient, et Ron voyait chaque soir ce que ramenait son père du ministère. En parlant de sortie, bien évidemment, Hermione fut interrogée.

- Tu es passée où au fait pendant la visite au musée ?

- J'étais allée boire une Bierraubeurre.

- Avec qui ? se renseigna le rouquin.

- Malefoy. Il m'a rejoint. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit partout, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu veux qu'on le frappe, demanda Ron avec un sourire.

- Ca va aller. J'appellerais tes services quand j'en aurais besoin, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Après ce repas partagé, elle revient à sa chambre et attendit vingt trois heures. Le temps passa lentement, tout comme cette journée. Elle prit un bon bain, et passa le reste de son temps sur son lit. Elle jeta un sort sur son plafond, pour voir le ciel. Elle regarda les étoiles pendant un moment. Hermione se souvenait qu'il était vingt-deux heures et elle ne sait comment, elle re-regarda son réveil et lit qu'il était vingt-trois heures et un quart d'heure passé.

- Oh merde !

Elle sauta de son lit et frappa à la porte de son homologue, et rentra tout de suite après ce geste. Le Vert et Argent était dans son lit, et semblait être en train de dormir.

- Malefoy ? Malefoy ? ? Malefoy ? !

- Quoi ? !

- ... Je suis là ...

- Eh bien, tu es en retard Granger. Il est vingt trois heures passées.

- Oui, mais... Tu avais dit...

- Oui, je l'ai dit. Mais c'était pour vingt trois heures.

- Oui, mais... Maintenant que je suis là, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- C'est bon je me lève, objecta-t-il.

La Gryffondor sourit. Elle vit son homologue se levait, torse nu. Il prit un T-Shirt et l'enfila.

- Je sais que la vue est très belle Granger, mais il faut quand même que j'enfile quelque chose, car si ça continue, tu vas devenir rouge sang, et tes artères et veines vont exploser.

En effet, la brune était rose, mais elle rougit encore plus quand il commenta. Hermione se retourna pour que la température de ses joues descendent.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hm... Je sais pas, avoua Drago en s'étirant un peu.

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

- Hey, Granger, j'ai dis que je voulais bien t'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Roh, grogna-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son homologue et de s'effondrer.

- Oh, oh, oh, non. Granger tu te mets pas sur mon lit ! Plutôt sur ce fauteuil si tu veux.

Le Serpentard montra un fauteuil des couleurs de sa maison.

- Pourquoi, demanda la Gryffondor. Il y en a beaucoup qui passent dans ce lit. Et je suis sûre qu'au moins une, à le même sang que moi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pff. Pourquoi, tu poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Tu voudrais peut-être..., dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Euh.. Tu t'es fais beaucoup d'idées Malefoy !

Il haussa. De ses yeux pervers Hermione pouvait le voir. Elle se leva.

- Malefoy, tu oublies beaucoup de choses d'un coup.

- Ça va, c'était une blague. Je suis bon acteur. Et grâce à ça, t'es enfin sortie de mon lit.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, s'acharna la Rouge et Or.

Elle soupira de partout.

- Je t'ai demandé de m'aider. ... Je sais pas moi... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude à cette heure là ?! Je croyais que t'étais le prince des Serpentards !

- Et comment ! Confirma le Serpentard.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais habituellement ? Insista la brunette.

- Bah en général, je couche à cette heure la.

- Roh.

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu trouves la première idée et ensuite je m'occupe du reste.

- D'accord...

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son collègue et regarda la pièce de gauche à droite, plusieurs fois. Avant que quelque chose l'attire. Elle ne le croisa pas, mais voilà ! C'était lui ! C'était son balai. Elle se leva.

- Une idée ?

- Oui. Ton balai, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il leva un sourcil.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de Quidditch ?

- Non...

- Et voler sur un balai ?

- Non plus...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Pott... Potter, se rattrape-t-il, ou Weas... Ley ?

- Tu as vu l'heure ? ! J'y avais pensé mais il se faisait trop tard. Et puis, ils n'ont pas le temps après le match, ils sont trop fatigués.

- Pff. De vrais... Ouais, bon, je me tais, pour toi.

Hermione avait lancé son regard noir que personne ne réussissait à filtrer. Mais quand son ennemi lui répondit surtout les deux derniers moments, quelque chose lui toucha. " Pour toi ", pour elle, il avait fait quelque chose. Pour une fois.

- Bon, on le fait alors ? Ou c'est pour quand je vais mourir.

- Ouais, ouais.

Le blondinet alla chercher son balai derrière son rideau. Il l'approcha de son lit. Il prit un manteau et détailla la Gryffondor.

- Tu devrais prendre un manteau Granger. Il fait froid la nuit, et il congèle en hiver.

- Oui, dit-elle.

La Gryffondor alla chercher dans sa chambre un manteau en fausse fourrure qu'elle trouvait très doux et le mit. Elle avait déjà chaud.

Le blondinet tenait son balai entre ses deux jambes et mit son manteau avant de tenir d'une main le balai et d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Il était prêt et n'attendit que la brune.

Hermione était déjà derrière lui, enfin, elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et avait remarqué que quelque chose brillait, étincelait - surement grâce à la lumière du lustre -. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sa première interruption, ni les précédentes par ailleurs. C'était un bijou, un collier plus précisément. Il n'était pas très bien caché de la part du Serpentard s'il voulait le cacher. Le collier se trouvait derrière une photo, où on voyait la bande de Malefoy.

- Alors, Granger ? C'est pour ce soir, ou pour...

- Oui, j'arrive, coupa-t-elle.

Le Serpentard avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de continuer à contempler le ciel. Hermione en profita pour prendre le collier et le mettre dans la poche de son manteau. Le collier, elle le connaissait bien.

Hermione vient à l'arrière du Serpentard, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu devrais les mettre sur mes hanches, conseilla-t-il. Parce que là, si tu tombes c'est pas de ma faute, mais en plus, si tu t'en prends à mon cou, je peux t'assurer que tu vas finir à Azkaban.

- Je crois que j'en aurai pas le temps, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

- En tout cas, si tu veux tenir le coup, c'est mieux que tes mains, dit-il en les prenant, viennent ici.

Le Serpentard avait mis les mains de la Gryffondor sur ses hanches. Et il tapa au sol avec son pied, avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

* * *

_Bon, finalement, il est plutôt long ! x) _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D _

_Je suis en vacances, donc, peut-être je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine. ^^ _

_Par ailleurs, je voulais aussi vous annoncez que je crois que je vais reprendre mes deux autres fics **Summer Time** et Les **Opposés S'attirent** . :) J'aime bien quand on s'approche de l'été de m'y remettre ( oui, l'été, c'est loin mais bon x) ). _

_Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter au pseudo de MaleseJowFR ! ;) _

_Une review, et vous pourrez aller voler avec Drago, mais en plus, le chapitre arrivera plus vite probablement ! ;) _

**_Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? ;)_**

_**PrincessReckless**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout dépend à quelle heure vous lisez ! ;)

Bon... Oui... En effet... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et posté sur FF et j'en suis désolée. En fait, mon imagination est toujours bon pour deux chapitres et ensuite c'est bon, pour travailler un peu plus. Mais j'ai rédigé un espèce de planning - un peu - et il manque plus à ce que j'ai la foi d'écrire. :) D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, en rédigeant le planning, je me suis rendue compte que la fiction serait surement très courte ! Je veux dire par là, que peut-être mon chapitre 6 serait la fin ! Mais j'ai une surprise pour ceux qui aimeraient cette fiction ! ;)

Voilà, sur ce,

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**oOo Tu es mon inspiration, ma muse, ma vie oOo**

**.**

**Second Début, partie IV**

**.**

**~ Avant de mourir, j'aimerai ~**

**.**

Quand il tapa au sol, Hermione ne s'y attendait pas et le serra très fort. Elle avait peur de s'échapper, et de tomber. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voler sur un balai, et surtout que chez elle, il y avait les voitures, c'était plat et il y avait aussi les ceintures. Prise un peu de vertige, en jetant un petit coup d'oeil au sol, elle ferma ses yeux. Son coeur battait à la chamade avec le vertige. Et au bout d'un moment, avec l'habitude, elle osa ouvrir ses yeux. Ils étaient à une hauteur impressionnante. Sa tête était collée au dos du gilet du garçon et ses mains entouraient le ventre de son partenaire. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle volait - sur un balai -, ses pieds flottaient dans l'air. Hermione profitait de l'air pur et respirer tout comme elle expirait. Hermione avait l'habitude de voler, mais son conducteur voulait plus, et il monta toujours de plus en plus. Et cela recommença, son coeur battait comme jamais. Son vertige était revenu, sauf que là, elle était prête à s'évanouir si cela continuait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra encore plus fort le Serpentard.

- Malefoy, on rentre ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? !

- J'ai dit qu'on rentre, répéta-t-elle plus fort que précédemment.

- C'est une blague Granger ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! J'ai le vertige !

- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt ?

- Bah je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte. Mais là ! Maintenant ! Si ! T'as vu la hauteur ? !

- Bah elle est basse.

- Et pour une débutante ? ! C'est terriblement haut Malefoy, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? ! Alors, on rentre !

- Crève.

Hermione aurait cru que son homologue aurait compris que ce qu'elle exigeait, et avec de bonnes raisons, elle allait rentrer tranquillement. Mais à ce mot ! Elle s'exclama :

- Quoi ? !

- Tu as très bien entendu, Granger. Tu vas t'habituer.

- Non ! Malefoy, ramène moi ! réclama la Rouge et Or. Tu pourras continuer à faire ta balade nocturne si tu veux ! Mais ramène moi d'abord !

- Non, répondit le blondinet d'une traite.

- S'il te plait Malefoy ! S'il te plait ! Ramène-moi.

- Tu me supplies Granger ?

- Evidemment ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Rassure toi Granger, ça sera bientôt finit dans quelques minutes.

- J'espère bien puisque tu vas me ramener.

Hermione avait compris par la dernière parole de Malefoy qu'il allait la ramener, le Préfet avait une autre idée. Ils se dirigeaient bien plus loin.

- On est arrivé, demanda la brunette qui avait les yeux toujours clos.

Elle demandait ça, car elle avait l'impression que le vent s'était baissée. Et c'était un peu normal, Drago volait à une vitesse plutôt normale et un peu lente, pour peut-être lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire au coin qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir.

- Hm... A vrai dire, je ne préfère pas. Tant que mes pieds ne toucheront pas le sol, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux.

- Tu rates réellement quelque chose !

- Je m'en fiche ! On va mourir si on continue à être sur ce foutu balai.

- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, précisa le Vert et Argent.

- Oui, bah je regrette.

- Mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords, cita le blondinet.

- Depuis quand tu cites des proverbes moldus ? !

- Bien j'ai entendu ça quelque part et c'est devenu ce que je suis maintenant, avoua-t-il.

- Haha. Drago Malefoy qui prend conseil de proverbes moldus, se moqua-t-elle.

- Et Hermione Granger qui va mourir plus tôt que prévu car elle sera tombée d'un balai, raconta-t-il.

- On n'a plus le droit de rire ou quoi ?

L'ambiance avait détendu Hermione et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Et il avait raison. La vue était magnifique. Elle voyait la grosse lune, mais elle n'était pas complète - ce qui était un peu dommage -. Les étoiles étaient présentes et c'était encore mieux que vu de son lit, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Wouah, lâcha-t-elle doucement et au ralenti.

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux. Bonne décision. Si tu veux mourir en paix et sans remords, il faut tout tester Granger. Il faut profiter de la vie comme si c'était le dernier jour.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête et reposa finalement sa tête sur le dos de son homologue.

Le blond décida d'accélérer la vitesse. Il revint à sa vitesse de départ Et après un long moment, qui fut finalement un court moment pour le binôme, ils revinrent à Poudlard. Ils revinrent à Poudlard avec quelques flocons de neige. Quand elle descendit de Malefoyn, elle était un peu triste que sa balade se soit passée si vite. Mais Hermione vit qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était plus d'une heure passée Elle n'avait pas sommeil mais fut bien obligée d'aller se coucher. Alors, elle se rhabilla en pyjama et alla dormir dans son lit.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la lumière qui s'était filtrée dans sa chambre. En effet, la veille, elle avait oublie de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre et ne le regrettait pas. Le ciel était magnifique.

En ce matin, Hermione avait commencé à penser qu'on était vendredi, le dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Cela faisait cinq jours. Le docteur Lang lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps, pourtant. Elle se dit qu'après les cours, ça serait le week-end, et qu'elle pourrait rattraper la journée avec Harry et Ron, si le destin lui en accordait. Si le destin. Et puis, elle sourit. Elle vivrait demain. Elle vivrait dimanche. Elle vivrait tous les jours qu'elle croirait, tout simplement.

Elle était en pleins pensées quand le réveil la réveilla une seconde fois. Elle sourit de nouveau, se leva et alla s'habiller et faire sa toilette avant de rejoindre ses camarades à la Grande Salle.

Ses amis s'y trouvaient déjà et... Cela faisait bizarre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue déjeuner Elle s'installa en face des deux membres du Trio.

- Comment vous allez, les garçons, demanda-t-elle très énergiquement.

- Bien, bien, dit Harry. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Et comment, confirma la Gryffondor toujours dans la même énergie.

Les deux amis lui sourirent, ils virent depuis la semaine, une Hermione très énergique et c'est vrai que cela, les ont un peu contaminés.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours, en métamorphose. Hermione se laissa aller, et écouta tout simplement le cours. Il n'y avait pas de stress à penser à cela, car elle savait qu'elle raterait le contrôle et qu'avant, qu'elle ne voit la note, elle aurait déjà... disparue ? Bon, morte. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qui fait augmenter son anxiété c'est bien les contrôles, les leçons, la perfection. Et si en plus d'écouter, elle passerait ses envies au dessus de ses devoirs ? Et puis les leçons, l'entrainement, elle avait appris, en avance par rapport à ses autres camarades. Ce cours là, elle le partageait comme le mardi et le vendredi, avec les Serdaigle. Evidemment que miss Chang était sa voisine. Et pour une fois, celle-ci se sentait " supérieure " à Hermione, qui n'écoutait seulement qu'à moitié. Il est vrai que Cho Chang était admirative de la Gryffondor. Cho Chang était issue d'une famille exigeante et participait à toutes les activités qu'elle le pouvait en faveur de ses parents. Mais être troisième, ne plaisait pas du tout à ses parents. Oui, troisième car Hermione était première et Drago Malefoy était second. Le combat était intense.

L'asiatique jeta un coup d'œil derrière, Harry Potter. Et bien évidemment son voisin n'était qu'autre Ron Wesley. Et quand il la vit, il lui fit un salut de la main. Cho se retourna.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit cette dernière.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Tout dépend.

- Au prochain cours en commun, tu pourrais te mettre avec Ron, s'il te plait ? Pour.. Pour tu vois.

- Si tu veux, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Merci.

A la fin du cours, Hermione s'en alla avec Harry et Ron en direction des cours de potion situes aux sous-sol. Et justement, les Gryffondors partageaient justement le cours avec les Serpentards. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'était pas allée en cours de potion, d'ailleurs le professeur ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

Le professeur Rogue la dévisagea mais Hermione resta calme. Il ne lui faisait plus peur. Quoi que... un peu.

Evidemment que pendant le cours, elle s'ennuya, les potions, elle les maîtrisait presque aussi bien qu'Harry. Chaque cours, elle allait s'ennuyer. Elle s'y était investie. Elle sortit donc un bout de parchemin et écrit " Vingt-trois heures ? G. ". Elle le plia et glissa dans sa poche. Et continua à faire semblant d'écouter Bien évidemment que le professeur Rogue posa des questions, surtout à l'attention des Gryffondors. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait qu'Hermione lève sa main, afin qu'il puisse ne pas l'interroger. Bien, qu'il était forcé quand il ne trouvait pas un élève sur lequel se rabattre. Si Hermione ne se proposait pas, ce fut le vide dans la classe. Et bien évidemment, le professeur Rogue alla se venger vers Neville. Il trouvait toujours un élève sur lequel se satisfaire. Elle le laissa faire. Elle n'allait plus se mêler des affaires des autres. Non, et puis, que le professeur aille se faire voir, pourquoi il ne questionne pas sa maison ? Oui, oui, bon moyen pour faire perdre des points à la maison Serpentard, et surement le double des points que chaque séance, les Gryffondors perdaient.

Heureusement, le cours finit par s'achever. Elle se leva et vint près de ses amis. Ils souriaient et riaient, sans elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Rien, rien, répondit Ron Weasley à moitié encore en train de rire.

- Mais dites-moi, insista la brunette.

- Si tu veux Hermy'. On parlait de comment La Fouine te regardait. On croirait qu'il essaye de préparer quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Bah, bégaya un peu le roux. On a cru qu'il essayait de t'avouer quelque chose. Comme sortir avec toi. Mais c'est La Fouine ! s'exclama-t-il en recommençant à rire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous riez, réprimanda Hermione. Moi qui vous croyait mes amis...

Et Hermione s'en alla. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas présente au prochain cours. Elle traîna dans les couloirs en train de discuter avec les tableaux. Avec beaucoup de chance, Rusard ne passa pas par là, avec son chat.

Et quand la cloche sonna, des troupeaux d'élèves sortirent. Elle estima qu'elle devait retourner en cours. La Gryffondor prit dont un passage près du mur afin d'aller au prochain cours, c'est-à-dire, à celui de botannie dans toute cette " meute " . Et au moment d'un croisement, quelqu'un prit son bras et elle étouffa un cri.

Elle vit des mèches blondes et le reconnut.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il lui dit près de son oreille :

- Ce soir, minuit, mon appartement.

Et il la relâcha. Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Le cours de botannie était avec les Poufsouffles. Niveau Poufsouffle, Neville allait se rattraper rapidement. S'il y a bien quelque part où ce garçon était bon, c'était en botannie.

- Mettez-vous par deux, dit le professeur Chourave.

Très vite, tout le monde se mit par deux et Hermione se retrouva seule. Tant mieux. Ça allait être moins compliqué. Mais un Poufsouffle se présenta.

- Euh... Salut, je peux me mettre avec toi ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Hermione.

Il s'agissait de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le garçon qui en deuxième année avait voulu devenir ami avec Harry, mais après l'histoire du basilic, il abandonna complètement l'idée et se tient à distance.

- Avec votre partenaire, vous allez devoir vous occupez d'une plante. D'une Vivanium . Vous allez la voir grandir, voir tous ses états. Toutes vos plantes seront différentes auront une personnalité différentes Attention, elles meurent facilement et si votre plante n'a pas atteinte la maturité avant qu'elle meurt, vous n'aurez pas une note parfaite. Avez-vous des questions ?

A l'avant dernière phrase, Hermione rit doucement et pouffa intérieurement.

- Oui, professeur, dit Neville. La plante arrive à maturité quand ?

- Un mois minimum si vous vous en occupez très bien, et trois mois maximum.

Les élèves soupirèrent. Ils commencèrent à composer leur pot de terre et à planter une graine au centre.

- Qui s'occupe de la plante ? demanda le Poufsouffle à l'attention de la brune.

- Euh.. Je vais m'en occuper, proposa Hermione.

- D'accord.

- On a qu'à faire une semaine chacun.

- Oui, sourit Justin.

Hermione lui sourit en retour. Le cours se termina, et Hermione emporta donc la plante jusqu'à sa chambre, qui finalement se retrouva sur la petite table de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Il y eut le déjeuner où tout le monde discuta de la plante. Apparemment, tous les septièmes années étaient chargés de s'occuper d'une plante.

L'après-midi, les cours se passèrent avec le même ennui pour Hermione. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir. Heureusement qu'elle était au fond et près de Ron qui la réveillait quand le professeur McGonagall passait. Ils avaient une deuxième heure de métamorphose le vendredi après-midi, avec les Serdaigles.

En effet, Harry était à sa place avec Cho Chang. Hermione avait un peu haussé les épaules avec un sourire amusé, l'air de dire : " Il n'y a pas de mal à être à cote de Cho. " . Enfin pour Harry, ça signifiait : " Vengeance, je te mets à côté de ton ex. " Mais il ne savait pas de ce qu'il avait pu faire à sa meilleure amie, pour qu'elle fasse une petite vengeance.

C'est à la sortie des cours, que dans les couloirs, Justin la vit et l'interpella :

- Hermione !

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna de tous les côtés et le garçon arriva à ses côtés.

- Coucou Justin, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Salut Hermione, ça va ?

- Euh oui... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu.

- Oh rien. Comment se porte la plante ?

- ... Elle va bien. Elle est surement dans le même état qu'on l'a eu ce matin ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui disait qu'il était un peu... distrait.

- Oui, oui. Mais tu sais... En ce moment, mes notes dégringolent et j'aimerai vraiment que... tu vois... nous ayons une bonne note.

- Oui, je comprends, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Et comment ! En ce moment, Hermione ne stressait plus pour ses devoirs, elle menait une belle vie. Vous savez, être auprès de ses amis, vivre dans un monde meilleur... Ah... Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter longtemps, mais vous savez quoi ? En métamorphose, elle avait réfléchi. Même si elle risquait de mourir, cette notion de mort avant d'avoir vécu toutes les expériences se créa. " _Bonne décision. Si tu veux mourir en paix et sans remords, il faut tout tester Granger. Il faut profiter de la vie comme si c'était le dernier jour._ " avait dit La Fouine. Cela lui demandait de profiter de ce qu'elle pouvait encore, et les notes... Les notes, ce n'étaient rien. Elle pouvait essayer d'avoir la plus mauvaise moyenne, note de Poudlard après avoir été la première. Elle pensa alors. " Plus bas que Goyle et Crabble ? " Et réfléchit d'un autre côté où elle se voyait d'en une bulle en train d'hocher la tête. " Oui, Hermione. " .

Justin la fit retomber dans la réalité.

- Je me dis, que je pourrais passer... chaque soir... pour vérifier, avoua Justin avec une espèce de lenteur dans l'hésitation de sa phrase.

- Oh... C'aurait été super, mais la salle commune est interdite à tous ceux qui ne sont pas Préfets-en-Chef ou supérieur à ce grade là, tu vois ?

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit le Poufsouffle un peu déçu. Mais tu vois, comme tu es Préfète, tu pourrais me laisser quand même entrer...

- Euh... Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis désolée Justin, mais, ça sera non.

Hermione tourna les talons, et s'en alla rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient dans un coin.

Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé ? ! pensa-t-elle à propos de Justin.

Elle vint près de ses meilleurs amis avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, interrogea le roux à la Gryffondor.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle. Rien d'important, dit-elle avec un sourire. On y va ?

- Où, demanda le brun à lunettes.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque part, proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Les amis se sourirent mutuellement avant de monter les étages, et ils ne surent comment, ils se rendirent dans la cour de Poudlard. Le jardin était recouvert totalement de neige et on y glissait facilement. Enfin, surtout Ron qui faisait du patin sur glace sur place, et qui était tombé deux fois sur six mètres. Ils s'assirent sur un banc recouvert de neige où Hermione lança un sort sur le banc, afin qu'il n'y ait plus de neige et qu'il soit sec. Ils s'assirent dessus.

- Hermione, commença le brun.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'on t'aime ?

- De tout notre coeur, rajouta Ron.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit la brunette avec un petit rire. Je vous aime aussi les gars.

Ils se firent un câlin groupé pendant un long moment. Voilà, quelque chose à rayer sur la liste.

Après ce moment, ils retournèrent à Poudlard et allèrent à leurs appartements respectives. Hermione s'installa sur le canapé et alluma le feu, elle le regarda se crépiter. Elle le fixa pendant un moment. Et puis, son partenaire entra.

Le blondinet la fixa.

- Ça va ?

- Malefoy qui se soucie de moi... Elle est bonne. Où est passé Malefoy aka La Fouine ?

- Il est toujours là.

- Ça va, répondit Hermione après un moment en fixant le plafond.

- Ce soir, finalement à vingt-trois heures, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Le blondinet ne la regarda pas. Il tenait sa plante de sa main gauche et s'approcha de la table qui se trouvait dans le salon commun et posa sa plante près de celle d'Hermione. Il posa cette question :

- C'est qui ton, ta, partenaire ?

- Justin, répondit la Gryffondor.

- Justin Finch ?

Elle regarda le Serpentard et hocha la tête en guise de signe positif.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, Granger.

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

- Ce soir, tu vas être défoncée ma p'tite Granger, dit le blondinet avec un sourire au coin.

Toujours dans ce même état, Hermione haussa des épaules tout en continuant de fixer le plafond.

Le Serpentard trouva cela bizarre qu'elle soit dans un état comme celui-ci, elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de la perdre, en direct. Ou qu'elle ait pris des cachets. Hermione respirait lentement, il voyait ça de ses poumons qui gonflaient et dégonflaient lentement.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, redemanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête, signe positif. La bouche de la Gryffondor était légèrement entrouverte.

- Je te laisse..., dit-il. N'oublie pas qu'on dîne dans une heure.

De nouveau, la brune hocha de la tête. Drago quitta la pièce.

Le vrai état d'Hermione est qu'elle avait atrocement mal à la tête, que cela la faisait halluciner un peu, le plafond tournait, tournait. Qu'en hochant la tête, elle avait mal, mais elle savait bien qu'elle avait moins mal en hochant sa pauvre tête que de parler et dire n'importe quoi. Elle ferma finalement ses yeux...

~ o O o ~

L'heure du dîner approcha rapidement et le ventre du meilleur ami de l'Élu était en train de crier famine.

- C'est l'heure d'aller à la Grande Salle, déclara Ron Weasley.

Harry sortit de son manuel de sort pour balai pour hocher de la tête signe que ça tombait à pique. Il mit un marque page dans son livre, et se leva tout comme le roux.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller à la Grande Salle, sur le chemin, Ron vit une Serdaigle et il entama la conversation un peu.

- Pourquoi t'étais à cote de Cho Chang en cours ? A la place d'être à cote de moi ?

- Bah... Hermione avait piqué ma place. Tu t'en souviens Ron ?

- Moi je ne me souviens seulement, de toi, à côté de Cho Chang et vous aviez l'air plutôt heureux, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne me remettrais pas avec elle, déclara Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le roux.

- Tout simplement parce que je sais que ça ne marchera pas. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie.

Ron haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace. Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, où quelques personnes étaient déjà arrivées avant eux. De toute façon, il fallait attendre les autres, et le dîner serait servi. Après un moment, beaucoup d'élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent.

Quand Harry dégusta son repas, il sentit qu'une personne la regardait, non loin de lui, la table voisine, l'asiatique la regardait et Harry se sentit un peu forcé de lui sourire en retour.

- Tu regardes Cho ? Demanda Ron qui tournait dos à celle-ci, mais il continuait de manger un beignet et il se retourna pour voir si c'était bien elle.

- Bof. Elle arrête pas de me fixer, lâcha le brun.

- Je crois qu'elle tient réellement à toi.

- Depuis quand tu te mêles aux histoires de cœur ? Fronça l'Élu.

Le roux hocha et finit son beignet.

- Tu sais avec Lavande, c'était un peu ça, sauf qu'elle était plus collante, plus... Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, conclut le roux.

Au moment, où Harry réfléchit et revoyait quand son ami sortait avec Lavande, Ginny apparut. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry comme d'habitude. En s'asseyant à cette place, elle coupa la vision du Gryffondor sur celle de la Serdaigle.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Elle doit pas tarder à venir, dit son frère en prenant du pain.

- Il est vingt-heures et demi...

Les deux garçons trouvèrent ça, bizarre... Et ils avaient bien raisons. Avec Ginny, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent au plus vite vers la salle commune des préfets.

~ o O o ~

Drago Malefoy avait descendu les sept étages et était entré dans la Grande Salle et s'était même assis à la table des Serpentards. Quand Blaise lui demanda le présent.

Alors le blond dut remonter les étages et alla le chercher dans sa chambre. Il est vrai qu'il aurait bien voulu le faire après le dîner mais Blaise l'aurait harcelé pendant.

Son ami avait fait part d'un cadeau et Drago avait pu le commander. C'était un bijoux, un collier avec une pierre précieuse.  
Alors quand Drago entra dans la salle, il trouva la Gryffondor au sol. Il s'était vite approché et avait mis son doigt sous son nez pour savoir si elle respirait encore, ensuite il la transporta vite chez l'infirmière. Ça avait été facile vu qu'elle n'était pas lourde mais ça lui avait fait peur un peu aussi. Ça avait été un peu compliqué dans les escaliers mais l'important était qu'elle soit sur ce lit et qu'elle allait guérir. Quand il la posa sur le lit, Madame Pomfresh lui demanda d'attendre dehors et elle tira un rideau. Et elle examina probablement Hermione. Quand l'infirmière tira les rideaux, elle demanda à Drago d'aller chercher quelques affaires. Celui-ci obéit évidemment.

Le blond retourna à ses appartements, et d'abord, il prit le présent de son meilleur ami dans sa poche pour éviter de faire un second aller-retour et ensuite alla dans la chambre de sa collègue et prit un sac et ouvrit son armoire. Elle aurait surement besoin de son pyjama, de sa brosse à dent et tout ça qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain mais pour elle-même ? Il prit un jean et deux pulls qu'il trouvait dans le style de sa partenaire et il sortit de la salle commune. A la porte...

- Tiens, tiens, Pottie et Weasmoche ! Se moqua le blond, seul, avec un rictus.

- Calme toi La Fouine , rétorqua le brun. Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ?

- Granger est à l'infirmerie, elle s'est évanouie tout à l'heure. Enfin, je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie.

- Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?! Espèce... De Fouine ! S'écria le roux.

- On se calme, Weasmoche. J'ai rien fait. Je suis remonté pour aller prendre quelque chose et je l'ai trouvé au sol. Je l'ai donc amené à l'infirmerie. Ce que toi, tu n'aurais pas pu réussir à faire, vu que tu n'es pas très fort, et que tu ne connais pas le sort de lévitation et que tu l'aurais surement...

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Coupa Harry. Viens Ron, on va voir Hermione.

Le roux était rouge et avec son meilleur ami, ils coururent en direction surement de l'infirmerie. Quant à Drago, il put enfin sortir de la salle, et à son tour se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais avec une marche habituelle.

Evidemment quand il entra dans la salle, il donna les affaires à Pomfresh qui le remercia, mais les deux meilleurs amis de sa co-équipière lui firent des gros yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, Malefoy ?

- Je suis venu donner à Madame Pomfresh des affaires de rechange à Granger.

Et le blondinet repartit comme-ci il n'était venu que donner les affaires de son homologue. Et c'était le cas.

Les deux meilleurs amis de la Grydffondor demandèrent à l'infirmière Pomfresh s'ils pouvaient rester, et même si Madame Promfresh n'appréciait pas les visiteurs qui venaient perturber ses patients, elle savait que pour la brune, et ses amis, ça serait une exception. Elle hocha donc, la tête d'un signe positif, et emmena un plateau dans une autre pièce. Les deux amis s'approchèrent d'Hermione, et chacun de chaque côté, s'assirent sur une chaise. Ils la contemplèrent en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient perdre si leur meilleure amie mourrait, ils pensèrent aux mimiques de celle-ci.

Hermione ouvrit un peu les paupières. Et ce fut un grand soulagement pour les garçons.

- Salut les gars, dit-elle faiblement.

- Salut Hermione, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Ne te force pas à parler, tu as besoin de te reposer, dit Harry.

Elle sourit avec un petit rire toujours faible.

- Il se fait tard, on va te laisser et aller nous coucher. Demain, on sera là, dit Harry.

- D'accord..

Les deux garçons se levèrent, ils n'étaient restés qu'une dizaine de minutes et devaient déjà partir. En direction de la porte, le roux lança un :

- On t'aime 'Mione.

- Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Les garçons sortirent. Hermione bougea un peu pour se positionner dans une autre position afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Du moins, si elle était fatiguée... Et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui était inscrit sur le mur de l'infirmerie, il était vingt-deux heures et quelques minutes passées. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux, de compter et de s'endormir, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Madame Pomfresh vint dans l'infirmerie, pour voir la patiente, et Hermione faisait semblant de dormir.

- Il est l'heure d'aller au lit Pompom, se disait l'infirmière à elle-même.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor sûre, se leva et quitta l'infirmerie à son tour. Les couloirs, la nuit, sans les élèves, cela fait froid dans le dos. Quand Hermione rejoint ses appartements, elle rejoignit sa chambre et prit un bain. Elle ne se souvint pas si elle avait pris un bain ou non dans la journée, mais pour l'instant, elle avait froid et l'eau chaude allait la détendre. Ensuite, elle allait être au rendez-vous de son homologue.

* * *

_Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

___Que pensez-vous des personnages, de l'histoire ? :)_

___Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pensez qu'il y aurait quoi ? ;) _

___J'essaye de poster au plus vite un nouveau chapitre, mais il faudra que vous soyez patient, lecteurs ! ^^ _

___D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir s'il y a des lecteurs ? :) Je veux dire des garçons qui liraient ma fiction ? ;) _

___Faites signes s'il vous plait :D_

___Une review fait toujours plaisir, surtout si vous dîtes ce que vous en pensez réellement ! :D_

___Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres fictions ! ;D qui sont apparus en même temps que ce chapitre :) __**Les Opposés S'Attirent** _et **_Summer Time_** . 

___Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter au pseudo de MaleseJowFR ! ;)_

_Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? ;)_

_**PrincessReckless**_


End file.
